


Freaks and Geeks

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Chronic Pain, Guns, Homophobia, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned bullying, Mentioned child abandonment, Mentioned death of parents - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Night Terrors, Smut, Violence, jade neal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: The Porkorny circus and their band of misfits tour the world with their strange and wonderful acts. “The World’s Tallest Man” and “The World’s Strongest Man” Rhett and Josh impress and delight while “Stevie the Psychic” and “Harry the Magnificent” stupefy and mystify.Touring and traveling was routine... until Lincoln Neal is thrown into the mix. Link is the  troupe’s official barber - recently employed to tour with this group of freaks and geeks.Will this new member of the team fit in? Or upset the delicate balance of the larger than life performers?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule is Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday.  
Tumblr is @criminalmind1927  
I post updates on my fics and rhinky deliciousness. 
> 
> Thank you to @mythicalpurgatory for your constant support and for helping start this piece with me, @outofnowhere82 for the pun-tastic title, and @sass-and-panache for being an aggressively amazing beta. Seriously. Mick has given some amazing edits on this! 
> 
> I’ll update the tags as we go :)

Rhett McLaughlin was 6’7”, 40, unwed, unemployed, and barely surviving during the turn of the twentieth century.

All had hoped that the 1900s would bring about a change in the economic atmosphere. They prayed crime and poverty would be reduced, and they hoped against hope that the United States would truly be just that: united. 

They were left disappointed as endless labor disputes and workers’ strikes constantly left many out of work. Rhett moved around from town to town, desperate for any sort of paycheck and a place to stay. Every city he travelled to ended up as unintentionally temporary, as misfortune seemed to follow him wherever he went; first, the miners went on strike, then the steel workers, and then the railroad workers were unceremoniously dismissed. Rhett found himself riding the very same rails on the failed “great” railroads that he himself had helped build. Eventually they all shut down, costs deemed too expensive to complete the project.

Rhett jumped from job to job and from room to room. This month, he found himself employed at a less than reputable bar in New Orleans washing dishes and serving drinks. He was serving some rambunctious rabble rousers when one dared the question. 

“How tall are ya, friend?”

“6’7”, sir,” Rhett answered quietly and quickly. The question was a constant one. The wiseacre tipped his fedora up as scanned Rhett up and down. He spoke to his friends, “We should bring him to the Ringmaster. He’d be a great act.” Rhett set the last of the drinks down and looked up from his tray.

“The what?”

“You tired of slinging drinks, boy?”

Rhett looked around and nodded. The wiry middle aged man wrapped an arm around Rhett’s shoulders. Or at least he tried… he settled on Rhett’s waist. 

“Come work with us. Freaks all. You’ll be a star, boy.”

Rhett threw down his cleaning rag and quit on the spot. 

——

Two years had passed since Rhett had come to work for the Porkorny Circus. He had seen a cavalcade of acts come and go during that time. He had been part of the troupe through the lean times and played an integral part in the causation of the successful stretches. It was never a guaranteed gig, each stop potentially his last, but as the months went by he felt more and more secure with the uniqueness of his act.

Moreover, he felt a kinship with his fellow performers. He had found a home here amongst the circus geeks as promised. No one stared... unless they bought a ticket. 

“World's tallest man!” they called him. “Over 7 feet tall!” Truth be told, he was only 6’9” when his hair was styled up, but he was still a draw for the crowds. And here, his height was celebrated, not mocked. They paid him for it, as opposed to making him pay for it.

He had a meeting with the famed “Ringmaster” the night he quit his bartending job. Harry the Magnificent, the man who approached him in the bar, brought him in after his rushed resignation from the bar. He found out later that Harry was a “master illusionist” and would help bring in the most unusual acts he’d discover on the road. He was loud and brash until they entered the trailer. There, he was suddenly submissive. And very quickly, Rhett could see why. 

The mysterious “Ringmaster” circled Rhett with his hands clasped behind his back, a cigar hanging from under the dark mustache. The bald man was under 6 feet, but spoke with such bravado and power, even Rhett was intimidated. 

“Unusual. I like him! Pair him with Joshua!” the Ringmaster boomed.

Rhett later found out that Josh was the circus’s “World's Strongest Man” and their act became a simple one. Joshua would lift heavy objects, perform a few impressive calisthenics, and hoist a few of the show’s gymnasts onto his shoulders, while Rhett would demonstrate a few simple motor skills that highlighted his tall limbs. After, they collected and split the money and tips for the “act”. But if he was being honest, Rhett wasn’t too proud of this living. He yearned for a more “legitimate” business, but this was better than the alternative. 

The circus had experienced a few good months this past year, forcing their operation to increase in size. The tenting was finally patched and upgraded; the Ringmaster sought out more dramatic and flashy acts, and the staff was increased to deal with the rise of performers and equipment. 

The ringmaster wanted the performers to look like legitimate “theatre folk” so he instated a requirement for makeup and hair styling for every act. Which led to the employment of Lincoln Neal, a professional barber. 

Rhett was gathered around the makeshift seating in the center of their set up, enjoying the last of his dinner around the fire pit with a few fellow performers when ‘Link’ walked out of the Ringmaster’s trailer.

He was tall. Well... tall according to most. He had a dark handlebar mustache and jet black hair parted down the middle. He wore a suit with an unnecessary amount of layers, which upon closer inspection appeared to have seen better days. Patches and darning were clearly visible in multiple areas and the fabric had thinned in areas of high use. His striking blue eyes were framed by thin gold spectacles. He carried a worn, well-traveled suitcase and a well-kept supple black leather bag. 

He was shaking hands with the Ringmaster, juggling his bags with the other. The Ringmaster was “performing” as he flung his arm around the man’s shoulder and spoke kindly, the cigar ever present on his lips. Rhett was so busy talking to Joshua, he didn’t notice the group’s new addition exit the trailer until the Ringmaster spoke. Because when he spoke, everyone listened. 

“You’re one of the family now, Neal. Everyone! This is Link! Our new barber!” He moved close to Link’s ear, “Now go introduce yourself, I have to crunch the numbers.” And with a rough pat on the shoulder and a gentle shove towards the crowd of performers, the timid barber might as well have been naked for how stricken and alone he looked. “Psychic Stevie” took pity on the new recruit. She stood, seemingly floating over to the nervous man. She approached slowly and smiled as she spoke softly, “Hello. Link, right?” 

Link jumped but politely held out his shaking hand.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“A unique name, like mine.” She smiled warmly and took his hand. The rings and bracelets on Stevie’s hands jingled when shaken. 

“I’m the troupe’s medium. My name is Stevie.”

“Nice to meet you, Stevie.” He shook her hand firmly. She covered his hand with her other. 

“You ever worked for a circus before?”

“No ma’am.” He looked down at the dirt. 

“Well, there are a lot of ‘rules’ and unique qualities about what we do. Would you like me to show you around and explain them?”

Link’s entire body relaxed and he looked as if he had just been spared the electric chair. As he grasped all four of their hands together in their neverending shake, he blubbered.

“Yes, please. I would be so grateful.”

“Wonderful. Follow me.” Their hands released, Link gathered his bags and followed Stevie like a puppy, her flowing clothes catching the breeze, making her look like an angel. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys have their first conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is technically up Tuesday. (But there is a STRONG chance a bonus chapter will go up before then.)😉😉😉

“Rhett!” Rhett’s eyes landed on his irked partner, Josh. He had clearly zoned out for the last few minutes. 

“Huh?”

“What do you think?”

“About what?”

“Jesus, Rhett. About the change to the end of the act? Are you okay?” Josh’s anger deflated as he asked, “Is it your back again? You hurtin’?”

“No, no. Sorry. Just looking at the new guy. Doesn’t really look like a performer.”

“He’s not.” Josh continued to shovel food in his mouth. Rhett looked at Josh in question.

“Well he’s definitely not a stagehand. Who is he?”

“The barber. The stylist the Ringmaster wanted.”

“Oh. I didn’t think he was serious about that.” 

“Yeah. Something about making us look more legitimate. He told us all this a month ago? ...And I’m pretty sure he just introduced him as the ‘new barber’ a few moments ago.”

“Must’ve not been listening.” Josh stopped eating. A rarity. 

“You all right, Rhett? You’re acting like your brain is in one of the sideshow jars.” Rhett shook his head,

“I’m okay, really. I’m gonna head to bed, though.” Rhett quickly stood and brushed off his knees. 

“Okay, can we talk about that change later?”

“Of course. Night.” Rhett walked quickly to his tent. He was hoping to catch another glimpse of the new addition; instead, he nearly ran him over. 

“Oh!” Link’s glasses fell to the ground from the force of the collision. Rhett sidestepped to avoid any further impact, and nearly missed the dropped spectacles.

“Whoa. I’m sorry.” Rhett bent down to get the frames and bashfully handed them back to Link. “Didn’t mean to knock into you.”

“It’s all right.” He brushed off the frames and placed them on his red face. Stevie appeared behind Link. 

“Oh, Link, this is Rhett McLaughlin. Your tents are pretty close it seems.” Rhett’s eyebrow raised.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Link is across from you. Next to Josh.” 

Rhett’s brow stayed raised.

“The new guy gets his own tent already?” 

Link butted in quickly to explain. “Well, it doubles as my workspace. That’s where I’ll be cutting everyone’s hair. It’s basically a shop with a cot. And you won’t have to worry about noise or anything. I’m quiet. Honest.”

Stevie placed a soft hand on Link’s shoulder.

“Pay him no mind, he didn’t mean anything by it.” Rhett smiled.

“Can’t get anything past you, Stevie. Did you tell him rule number one?”

“Always trust me? Because I’m never wrong?” Stevie smirked. 

“You’re right. That _ is _rule number one. Rule number two, then?”

“Stay out of the Ringmaster’s way.” Link volunteered, eyes lowered.

“Okay. Good. Glad you covered that.” The air was serious. The three stood in silence before Stevie excused herself.

“Well, gentlemen, I’m off to bed. Remember Link, if you ever have questions, the cards and I will be waiting for you.”

“I won’t forget. Thanks, Stevie.” 

Stevie left as ethereal as she arrived. The silence became twice as painful without her presence. Rhett cleared his throat and attempted conversation.

“You start work tomorrow? For the.. the show… tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” 

“Alright.”

The men shifted, clearly uncomfortable. Link tried to talk shop and break the awkward silence.

“I, um.. I haven’t really worked out a schedule for everyone’s cuts, but I gotta start somewhere. Would you like to stop by tomorrow? I don’t know when you start getting ready for the show, or how early you wake up... or when... “ Link closed his eyes, frustrated at his speed of speech when he finished with a concise, “When is good for you?” 

Link seemed nervous. Rhett was starting to have second thoughts about letting this “professional” cut his hair. Who was nervous to do their own job? But Rhett figured he didn’t really have a choice. The Ringmaster always got what he wanted. 

“I guess after breakfast? Before we start setting up for the show?”

“Great! I’ll be there. In, uh...” he pointed. “...that tent. The green one. Next to the dark green one. And across from yours... the one with the-“

“I got it, Link. Green tent.”

“I’ll put a sign up or something.”

“I think I’ll be able to find my way ten steps,” Rhett smirked. Link nodded, as he backed away avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Well, I should uh... settle in. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. McLaughlin.” With that, he disappeared like a cloud of dust into his tent. 

Rhett couldn’t help but smile. He was happy to have a new troop member, even if he was an odd one. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gives Rhett his first haircut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t wait! Bonus chapter! Chapter 4 will be posted Tuesday! ❤️❤️❤️

It had been a complete whirlwind of a day for Link. He was already second guessing this massive life change. He felt bad leaving that McLaughlin guy so suddenly, but he desperately needed to be alone to sort out his thoughts. It was all so overwhelming. He had just arrived, and there were so many rules; don’t talk to this person, don’t use this word, don’t go in this tent, don’t get in this person's way… There was a clear pecking order, the Ringmaster being at the top. Stevie was gravelly serious when she spoke of the power and control that man had over their livelihoods. And his conversation with the tall man confirmed it. 

Link blushed with embarrassment as he recalled slamming into that man—his hands flying up to protect his face, but getting handfuls of strong chest muscle instead. The man was huge, but his demeanor was sweet and playful. That’s probably why Link had made an idiot out of himself stumbling over his own words trying to get him in for a haircut. Luckily, the giant seemed to be unaffected by his terrible social awkwardness. Link lacked lacked the energy to be attempt to be charming after these last few months. 

In an ironic twist of fate, sudden illness had taken the life of one of the best doctors in North Carolina. Link’s mother had taken his father's death so drastically hard, falling into a despair so dark that not even her own son could pull her from it. Link held back tears as he tried to push the images from his brain. The overwhelming filth and disarray of the house when he first arrived. The hours and hours of relentless crying that echoed through the old house at all hours of the day. Begging his mother to eat, to bathe, to speak. The whispered pleas of his mother: “Just let me die.”

After his mother passed, Link couldn’t bear the sight of the old empty house. He packed the clothes on his back, shoved a few necessities in his father’s black leather medical bag, including some poetry books and sheet music of his mother’s, and left everything else. He didn’t care. He walked out without a passing thought to ownership of the house, the pile of debt, his job, his friends. He left it all and fulfilled every little boy’s dream; he ran away with the circus. 

Link wiped the tears from his face and set his spine straight. He was doing the right thing. He needed distance from a lot of things. His parents’ graves were just one. 

——————

Rhett rose before the sun—screw circadian rhythm; his back pain was his alarm. He attempted to stretch and release the tense muscles in his back before heading into camp. A few were already up, frying up breakfast for everyone. Rhett took his hearty helping and joined Josh around the fire pit.

They ate breakfast quickly, and Rhett apologized for his mind being elsewhere yesterday. They discussed a different closing bit. Instead of Josh lifting three of their acrobats onto his shoulders for his finale, Rhett would select two women from the crowd to be the subject of the strength display, while he balanced the troop’s smallest gymnast in the center.

“It'd look much more spontaneous and impressive,” Josh said.

“You already talk to-“

“Of course of course.” 

“Okay, sounds all right to me,” Rhett stood to leave. 

“Where you headed?”

“Haircut.” Rhett left with a spring in his step and walked back to his tent. He examined his appearance before realizing its futility--he was on his way to get his hair trimmed.

He walked the ten steps and called into the green tent, sparing a glance to the makeshift “Barber” sign leaning against it, and he couldn’t help but smile. He announced his arrival. 

“Come in!” A jovial voice called out. 

Rhett entered and examined the space. Link had made himself busy; the place was spotless. A good quality leather chair sat near the center of the room with two full length mirrors propped up on either side of it. His belongings were confined to the corner. Link was sharpening a straight razor as he welcomed the giant.

“Good morning, Mr. McLaughlin, come in, come in!” He beckoned Rhett to the chair. “My very first customer!” Link declared. 

“Guess so.” Rhett supplied, lowering himself on the seat.

“So, I’m thinking… I don’t want to change your look that much. After all, you should still look like your posters. Just a little trim and clean up. That sound agreeable?”

“Yessir.”

_ Where is the shy man from yesterday?  _ Rhett thought. Link became a different person with a pair of scissors in his hand. He was confident, skilled, and relaxed. Rhett watched the new barber work quickly, scissors trimming with ease, his eyes etched in concentration, his tongue sticking out between his lips. Rhett spoke up, careful not to move his face when he spoke.

“Glad we finally hired a professional.” Link kept his eyes on the beard in front of him as he moved the conversation along.

“Why? Did you have to style yourself?”

“No.”

“Oh. Who did it before?”

Rhett mumbled an answer. Link pulled back, stopped trimming, and asked for clarification.

Rhett rolled his eyes and spoke louder, “The horse groomer.” 

“The horse groomer?!” Link burst out into wheezing laughter, the scissors flying around as Link flailed his arms. Rhett grabbed Link’s wrist firmly.

“Whoa! Watch the sharp edges there, buckeroo.”

“Sorry, sorry... I just can’t imagine...” his laughter died. “Um, could you...would you please let go now?”

Rhett released the wrist quickly and cursed himself. 

_ Shit _ .

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to grip it so hard...I forget... I’m a big man and..”

“It’s perfectly okay, Mr. McLaughlin. It wasn’t that bad.” He kept a smile on his face.

“You uh...you can call me Rhett... if you’d like.”

“Alright, Rhett. Let’s finish you up.” 

Link walked around Rhett several times, assessing his work. Adding an extra snip here and there. 

“Not a bad job, if I do say so myself.”

Rhett looked in the water-spotted mirror. He looked... good.

“Wow. Yeah. Don’t think I’ve ever looked like this... We done here?” Rhett started to stand, Link’s hand held him in his seat.

“Almost. I wanted to shave your neck, too.” Rhett settled back in.

Link walked quickly to the opposite side of the tent and poured a kettle of steaming water onto a few towels and brought them to the chair.

“Let me know if they’re too hot?”

Rhett nodded and exhaled a deep sigh as the hot towels made contact with his face and neck.

“Good?” Link ventured.

“Good.” Rhett parroted. 

“Good.” Link massaged the towels into his neck as Rhett allowed himself to fully relax. The towels were soon removed, a cream put in its place as Link shaved Rhett’s neck with dexterity and speed. The work was over quickly. 

Link went into his leather bag and grabbed a brown bottle. He rubbed the mystery substance into his hands and then into Rhett’s beard and began running his fingers through it. Rhett’s eyes closed as Link pulled and massaged his beard. He swallowed.

“What...what are you doing?” 

Link pulled his hands away and looked into Rhett’s confused eyes. 

“You’ve never put oil in your beard before?”

“No...”

“Oh... well, you won’t even recognize your beard after a couple weeks of this stuff. It helps it retain moisture and it’ll look and feel incredibly soft.” Link went back to applying the product.

“Oh... we do this every week... with the haircut and beard trim?

“I’d like to, yes. It’ll make a huge difference. I think you’ll like it.”

“Okay.”

Rhett looked forward to Tuesdays. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet and soft chapter. ❤️❤️❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 up on Thursday!

A few weeks of touring passed in a flash as Link made more friends in the camp. Everyone loved having him around; he was smart and educated, but never looked down on anyone. He was talented at his job and a gracious member of the team who kept his head down and became invaluable very quickly. He proved his worth again when the summer rolled around. 

The number of stage hands would fluctuate from town to town, especially in the summer months, leaving more work on everyone’s shoulders when the numbers declined, the new barber included. For the next few stops, Link was assigned to assist Rhett with his makeup and costume before every show. He wasn’t complaining. 

He would wax the taller man’s mustache into a curl, darken his brows, and put a dark liner around his eyes. Then came the outfit. Subtle lifts, and oversized clothes to exaggerate his size. He had to try and live up to the lie of being “over 7 feet tall!”

It was a half hour to show and Link was putting the finishing touches on “The World’s Tallest Man”. 

He held Rhett’s face with his left hand as he traced on newer, bolder features with his right. 

“This is fun.” Link said out of nowhere. It had been silent for some time, as Rhett was too busy staring into the barber’s blue eyes. 

“What?”

“This. It’s fun. I’ve never really applied makeup before. I think I have a gift.”

“It’s not exactly surgery we’re doin’ here, Neal.” 

“Hush. Let me be happy about this. I’m skilled.”

“Sure you are, Link.”

“Enough lip! I gotta put a little bit of color on yours anyway. Not that you can see your lips under that beard...”

“They’re there.” Rhett grumbled. 

Link swiped the light pink across Rhett’s open mouth, his bearded lips dragging with the application. The intimacy of it caught them both off guard as they were enveloped by the act’s eroticism. They held heated eye contact and Link could feel himself flush all the way up to his neck. He broke the spell first. He pulled the lipstick away and capped it.

“I think you’re good.”

Rhett cleared his throat.

“Yeah... yup. All good.” He looked in the mirror. “Wow. I do look good.”

“That’s exactly what you said when I cut your hair the first time. Stop doubting my skills, ya jerk. I’m a professional, remember?”

“I remember...”

Rhett gave himself one more once over before he headed out to leave. Link stopped him. “I, uh…I think I may watch the show today.” 

Rhett was surprised. Link had always retired to his tent during the performances.

“Really?”

“Well, from side stage.”

“Okay. Great. I’ll, uh… see you out there.”

———————-

Link weaved around the chaotic backstage area, trying his best to say out of the way. And he was failing gloriously. The acrobats nearly ran him over in their rush to change for their second act, two of the show dogs were tugging at his pant leg, leaving the worn suit even more tattered than before, and he nearly lost his eyebrows trying to avoid the fire breathers. He was reminded of why he had made it a point to avoid the madness that was backstage at the circus.

Finally,  _ finally _ , he approached the wings of the stage and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he caught sight of the man he had come to see. The nearly 7 foot tall performer paced, rubbing his hands together.  _ Was he nervous?  _

Rhett didn’t seem the type to have stage fright or performance anxiety, but his body language spoke volumes. Link walked lightly as he approached. He didn’t want to sneak up on the man, but tried to remain quiet for the sake of his clearly intense concentration. He rose up on the balls of his toes, and tapped the pacing man on the shoulder.

“Hi,” he whispered.

Rhett looked surprised to see him, if not a little flustered. Not exactly the welcome Link had anticipated. Rhett looked around, speaking in a quick, hushed tone.

“Link. I’m about to go on-“

“I know! I just wanted to wish you good luck.” 

Rhett shook his head quickly. “Break a leg,” he corrected. Link was offended.

“Excuse me?”

“We don’t say ‘good luck’, that’s bad luck. We say ‘break a leg’.”

“Well, that seems counterintuitive.”

“I gotta listen for my cue, Link.”

“Of course. Break your legs!” Link backed away and let Rhett prepare. Rhett rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile at the clueless man. 

Link shuffled back, pondering the absurdity of the expression. After only a few steps, the music for Rhett’s entrance crescendoed. Damn, Link had almost made him miss his entrance. Link watched the bearded man bound into the center of the ring. As soon as he was on stage, Rhett became a different person. Playing to the crowd; hamming it up every chance he could get. 

Link’s eyes drank in the ridiculous display, his eyes focusing on the strong quad muscles that flexed and pumped with the effort of running as he ran from one end of the stage to the other. Rhett was the perfect performer—all smiles to the children and winks to the ladies. He performed his part and ventured into the audience to select two volunteers from the crowd to be hoisted up on to Josh’s shoulders for the finale. Link rolled his eyes as he picked two very beautiful blonde young women. Josh smiled widely as they were lifted onto his shoulders; Rhett’s face twisted with pain that Link supposed only he could see. The crowd roared and cheered, the chatter of the crowd still audible as Rhett ran backstage. Link felt silly, but he couldn’t help but clap at the show Rhett had just put on.

“You looked great! I think they like your act a lot!” Link said excitedly.

Rhett smiled and puffed up. “Thank you, Link,” he blushed.

“You ready to get out of your costume?”  _ Please? _

“No, I, uh… wanna watch another act. It’s up in a bit.”

“Oh, okay, do you want me to wait for you in the dressing tent?” 

“No! You should stay!” Rhett’s enthusiasm caught Link by surprise.  _ It must be the adrenaline _ , Link thought. 

“I should?” 

“Yeah. You should stay for the dog show.”

“Dog show?”

“Yeah! Chase brings out all these cute little…” Rhett cleared his throat. “It’s, uh...trained dogs doing tricks. You should stay for that one. It’s worth it.”

“All right.” Link smiled and moved closer to Rhett to watch the stage from the wings. Their shoulders would occasionally bump as they stood and leaned to each side to catch glimpses of the next act. It was happening so often, Link felt like it could’ve been on purpose, but Rhett swayed with such excitement, Link loved it either way. 

“Oh, this is it! Here!”

Rhett turned and led Link to stand in front of him so he could see the show with an unadulterated view. Rhett pressed Link’s body against his, his hands gripping Link’s shoulders, leaning a great distance down to whisper in his ear, “This is my favorite part of the show.”

The warm breath in his ear made Link shiver. He was thankful he was facing away from the taller man as his eyes drifted closed.  _ Dog act. I’m supposed to be watching the dog act.  _

He was glad to, as Chase definitely delivered the promised impressive act. He had the women and children in the audience positively cooing over the sweet display. Link tried to subtly glance up at Rhett. He had the same expression on his face. He looked positively blissful. He was enjoying this so much. Link looked forward and smiled. 

_ What a softie. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes out with the troupe and proves he cannot hold his liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is the same @criminalmind1927  
I love comments and I love new Tumblr friends!  
❤️❤️❤️❤️  
Next chapter posted on Saturday!

“Those girls you picked! I invited them to the bar!”

Josh burst into the dressing tent. Link was helping Rhett pull the lifts off his feet as Rhett shook his head.

“Oh, I’m not going out with the group tonight.”

“What? Why??” Josh’s volume clued Rhett into the fact that he had clearly begun drinking already. 

Rhett’s back spasmed on cue and he winced, “My back. I guess I have to get used to helping you lift audience members instead of Christine and Bethany.”

Josh looked flabbergasted, but sympathetic. 

“Wow. It must be bad if you’re turning down guaranteed sex.” 

Rhett blushed and glanced at Link, his faced colored an embarrassed shade as well. 

“‘Must be.” Rhett was purposely vague. Josh sighed.

“We can change the end again if it’s gonna hurt you?”

“No it’s ok, I’m ok.”

“Are you?” He glanced at Link, the alcohol dulling his self-consciousness as he decided to continue, “I feel like you have been avoiding us and not going out lately. Are you mad at me?”

“No, not at all. Truly.” He stood and set a hand on Josh’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m just in pain, man.”

“Alright. Let me know if you decide to go?”

“Of course.”

“You coming, Link?” Josh inquired.

“Oh…” He had never been invited out with the crew. They didn’t peg him for the drinking type. He glanced at Rhett. He truly did want to go out and let loose with the guys, but didn’t want to leave Rhett alone. He was torn. “I, uh… I don’t know.”

“Wet blankets, all of you!” Josh exited with the same flourish as he arrived. 

“You should go, Link. You never go out. Have enough fun for the both of us.”

“You shouldn’t have to stay here alone. I can stay.” 

“Don’t you dare. Go out.” Rhett pushed.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come, too?”

Rhett wanted to forget the pain and go out more than anything. He wanted to spend time with his new mustached friend. And, today, determination won over pain. 

“You know what? What the hell, let’s go!”

“Really?”

“Yes. You only get one life, right? Not gonna spend it sulking!”

———

Rhett immediately regretted his decision. The bar was filled with smoke and bodies. He was constantly being bumped and pushed as he walked and forth from the bar to their shared table. On a positive note, the group was so happy to have the company of Rhett and Link, that they insisted on buying all of their drinks for the night. Rhett was on his fourth whiskey, the alcohol just beginning to affect him. Link was on his second and already looked like he needed help standing. Rhett was a big man; Link was laughably a lightweight. 

Link was leaning on everyone with a huge, goofy smile on his face. Rhett could get used to seeing him this happy. 

“Hey kid, come ‘ere.” Harry the Magnificent tipped his fedora back and spoke with a cigarette between his lips, “Wanna play some Monty?”

“Whassat?” Link finished his whiskey. 

“I show you three cards. Two aces and the queen.” He flipped the bent cards to show the faces. “I shuffle em up and you point out the red lady and I’ll give you five bucks, you lose, you give me a buck.”

“I like the odds...Lesdo it!” Link stared at the shuffling cards, already losing the placement of the queen after a few seconds. 

Rhett swept in and saved Link from an empty wallet and a headache. He slammed his hands down on the shuffled cards. 

“Hey!”

“Go hustle the patrons, Harry. Link is keeping his money tonight.”

“That was gonna be easy money, McLaughlin,” Harry grumbled as he gathered his cards.

“Go find a challenge, then.”

Harry stormed off to find his next target and Rhett took his seat next to Link.

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Link was tapping Rhett’s arm.

“Can I help you?” Rhett laughed. 

“Are y-you having a good time? I feel bad for dr-dragging you out.” Link was slurring, but his eyes were clear and sparkling as he stared at Rhett. 

“I’m having a great time, Link. Thank you for asking me to go.”

“Really?”

“Really.” 

The two men unabashedly smiled at each other, tuning the world out. Josh broke the connection a few moments later as he walked to the table, a beautiful blonde on each arm. He gestured to the woman clinging to his right bicep. 

“Rhett. This is Elizabeth. One of the girls ya picked.”

She gave a coy wave and licked her lips. 

“Loved your act.” she said as she swayed her hips and crossed over to Rhett. 

“Thanks.” He nodded curtly and turned back to his conversation with Link. Link leaned in to whisper. 

“Rhett. Thass thagirl. I can leave… Josh said-“

“It’s fine. You don’t need to leave, Link.”

With his head turned to Link, he didn’t see the woman plop herself down on his lap until she began to whisper into his ear.

“Josh said I should see if all of you is as big as-“

Rhett unceremoniously stood and practically flung the woman off his lap, growling at the pain of the sudden movement. Link was already headed out of the bar when Rhett’s voice stopped him. 

“Link, wait. I’m headed back, too.” Rhett threw on his coat and grabbed Link’s forgotten jacket. 

Link looked incredulously at the angry blonde to his left. 

“You suuure? Remem-member what Josh ssaid?” Link lifted his eyebrows and winked in what he was sure was, but wasn’t, a subtle look. 

“I remember, let’s go.”

Rhett grabbed Link’s arm and led them out into the night without saying goodbye to the crew. Rhett’s feet stomped with his heavy gait as he huffed and kept his eyebrows in a stern expression. Link stumbled to keep up. 

“Are you mmad at mme?” Link slurred. Rhett’s face froze in incredulousness. 

“What? Of course not, why would you think that?”

“You look angry.” 

Rhett stopped walking, he figured they were far enough away from the bar. He looked to the sky and sighed heavily. 

“I’m not angry at you. It’s Josh. I hate that he put me in that position.”

“I’m ssorry Rhett… I didn’t mmean to ruin everything.” Link pulled away from Rhett’s grasp and turned away, crossing his arms. He looked as if he could cry. 

“What? Link, I just said I wasn’t mad at you.”

“But you could’ve gone with thagirl but you felt bad about leaving the loner all al-alone. I saw you lookatme when you had to say no.”

“Link. I didn’t like her. I wouldn’t have done anything with her even if you weren’t there.”

“You didn’t wanna s-sleep with thagirl?”

“No.”

“Oh.” 

“Josh likes to sleep around. And that’s fine for him. It’s just…not me.”

“I’m glad.”

“Huh?”

“M’just glad,” Link mumbled. Rhett didn’t know how to unpack that statement, but they continued the walk back to the tent. Link stumbled a few times and had nearly injured himself more than once.

“All right, buckeroo, your walking privileges are revoked. Come ‘ere.” Rhett put his arm around Link’s waist and led him back to camp. After a few steps, Link’s head lolled into Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett chose to leave it there. They arrived to their tents after a few minutes.

“You gonna be okay getting to bed?”

Link’s eyes were closed as he nodded heavily.

“Link?”

Link’s eyes stayed closed.

“Oh, boy. You had fun tonight. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

Rhett led the drunkard into his tent. Link was dead weight at this point, and not good for Rhett’s back, but he had to make sure his friend got to sleep okay. He dragged the drunk man in, threw his coat on the table, and sat the limp body on the cot in the corner. As Rhett began to help him out of his vest, Link’s head was fighting to stay upright. He soon gave up the fight and allowed his head to slump forward against his own chest, muffling his voice. 

“S’funny.” 

“What is, Link?”

“I usssuaully help you dress. Now you help me. S’funny.”

Rhett chuckled and shook his head. He slid the vest off Link’s shoulders and went to work on the dress shirt.

“It’s a good thing I walked you home, you would’ve woken up in an alley somewhere in a ruined suit.” Rhett teased.

“S’good you’re… s’good thing you’re here, baby.”

Rhett’s hands stopped. 

_ He’s drunk. He doesn’t know who I am right now. He hasn’t even opened his eyes in the last few minutes. He just knows he’s being undressed. _

Rhett wordlessly finished slipping the dress shirt off, leaving Link in his undershirt as went for Link’s shoes. Link’s upper body fell back onto the mattress, and when Rhett lifted his head, he noticed Link was noticeably hard. He stood quickly and cleared his throat.

_ He’s drunk. That happens to drunk guys. Can’t control it. Gotta get out of here.  _

“Alright. I’ll, uh...see you tomorrow, Link.” 

“Rhett.”

Rhett stopped and turned his head but left his body facing the exit. 

“Hmm?”

“Come ‘ere.”

_ Oh, god.  _ Rhett’s feet carried him back the cot.

“Yeah?”

“Ma glasses.”

“Oh…” Rhett pulled off Link’s glasses and set them on gently on the table. Link’s eyes cracked open as he grabbed for Rhett’s nearby hand and slowly brought it to his lips giving it a sweet, chaste kiss. 

“Thank you for tonight. S’fun… with you.” Link shook his head and attempted to make more sense. “I liked tonight. Thank you. G’night Rhett.”

“Good night, Link.” 

Rhett practically ran back to his tent. He looked down at his own… situation. 

_What the hell? How long had he been hard?_ _What was in that whiskey? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link deals with his hangover. 🤢🤢  
And we get a little insight into Rhett’s sad childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is gonna be posted on Tuesday. Unless I go rogue and post early! 
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927  
Let’s talk Rhink!
> 
> To everyone who has commented, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Comments feed my soul - I smile ear to ear when I get the notification. ❤️❤️

Link woke up the next morning sleeping diagonally across his cot with a splitting headache. He grabbed for his pounding head and cursed the name of whiskey. He dressed quickly, forgoing the formal suit for more comfortable gray cotton trousers and a white button up- he sought all the comfort he could get, as the world spun around him and his stomach cramped and threatened to empty itself. 

He didn’t want to drink again for a long time. He splashed his face with cold water from the basin, and reviewed last night’s events. 

He remembered a lot of whiskey. But when did he leave the bar? Did he… Rhett. He left with Rhett. 

But… was Rhett with him when he went to bed? He vaguely remembered Rhett helping him with his glasses- he looked to his bedside table. His glasses lay there, gingerly placed. Intoxicated Link wouldn’t have been that careful. Rhett must’ve helped him to bed. 

Link groaned in embarrassment. He must’ve acted like an idiot. Making Rhett take care of him like a child. He had to apologize. He looked in the spotted mirror and tried to tame his normally perfectly coiffed hair, but eventually gave up. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes, and squinted in pain as he ventured into the sun. He found Rhett immediately, seated in his usual spot by the fire pit, Link slowly sat by his side. Rhett noticeably tensed, but greeted his friend.

“Morning,” Rhett said.

“M’sorry.” Link mumbled. Rhett stopped eating and looked at Link.

“It’s okay. What, uh.. what are you apologizing for?” 

“For getting so drunk. For making you take care of me. I don’t even remember getting back…” 

Rhett nodded. _Figures_. 

“It’s all right, man. We had fun, right?”

A smile tugged at Links lips. 

“Yeah. From what I remember.” 

“Don’t worry, we did. We’ll do it again sometime.”

“Yeah?” Link’s smile widened. Rhett was accepting his apology so easily. What a guy. 

“We on for haircut tomorrow?”

“Yes! Of course! See you then!” Link was his normal chipper self again as he headed for the food, leaving Rhett sitting alone. 

_He doesn’t remember._ Rhett thought. 

Good.

\-------

Tuesdays became less and less enjoyable for Rhett, as sitting still for long periods of time became increasingly difficult. 

“Rhett, I need you to sit still.”

“I can’t!” He groaned and twisted. Link grew impatient.

“You should go to the nurse’s tent for that.”

“No.”

“But your back has clearly been bothering-“

“No. A man’s not supposed to be this tall. Of course it hurts. It always hurts. The body isn’t supposed to be like this. It’s a mistake. I’m a mis-“ Rhett stood up to leave, but Link grabbed Rhett’s arm and gently but firmly turned the bearded man around to face him. His eyes were red rimmed and holding back tears as he refused to make eye contact.

“Rhett. Stop. What’s going on? Where is all this coming from?”

Rhett kept his mouth shut and breathed hard through his nose with his head lowered. Link continued, “Rhett, it’s...you’re not a mistake...you’re just... tall.”

Rhett scoffed. 

“Just tall. Okay, thanks for your analysis of the freak, doctor, but I think I know how to handle myself just fine.” He shrugged the hand off his shoulder and ripped off the drape off himself and left with his hair half cut.

Link watched Rhett limp away, growling and huffing as he exited the tent. 

Link’s eyes stung with angry tears. 

_He’s so goddamn stubborn. I’m just trying to help._

Link used all his strength to push the heavy barber’s chair over and it made an unsatisfying thud and kicked up a cloud of dust. Link coughed and swatted away the dirt in the air. He sighed and struggled to lift the now dirty chair off of the floor and searched for a rag to clean it with.

_Fine. If he doesn’t want my help, screw him_. 

Rhett skulked back a few hours later. He didn’t see Link at dinner, but he wanted to make amends before the night was over. He lifted the tent flap and found Link reading in his cot.

“Link?” 

Link’s head lifted. He regarded Rhett pointedly before going back to his book.

“Link, I’m here to apologize.”

Link sighed, stopped reading, and closed the book and set it on his lap. He looked up Rhett expectantly. 

“I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. You were just trying to help me.” 

Link stayed silent. A silent urge of _And? _

“And I am sorry for yelling and walking out.” 

Silence.

“And I look ridiculous with a head of half-cut hair.”

Link finally smiled. Rhett finished, “I am sorry for what I said and I would really like if you could finish my hair, Link.”

Link put his book away under his pillow and gestured to the chair.

“Have a seat.”

Rhett bowed his head in gratitude. Link lit a few more lamps and began to work. Rhett brushed the residual dirt off the chair and attempted to get on Link’s good side as he tried his hand at cordial conversation.

“What are you reading?”

“Murder mystery. ‘Bout a detective named Sherlock Holmes.”

“Oh… is it good?”

“Just started.”

“Oh… I uh… I never learned how to read.”

Link’s scissors stalled as Rhett continued. “My parents dropped me off at the church after I was born. Grew up in an orphanage.”

Link was shocked that Rhett was opening up like this, but he kept quiet and let him continue. 

“I’ve been this tall for a long time. No one wanted to be friends with the freak…and there was no chance in hell I’d ever be adopted…” Link continued to cut, taking his time, wanting Rhett to get out whatever he needed to.

“I couldn’t focus at school. So I ran away- the orphanage wasn’t any better than the streets anyway… I got a job selling papers for a while. ‘Til the strike. Then I moved from job to job until I ended up here.”

“Rhett.”

“I’m just saying… I appreciate your concern for my back. But I’ve been dealing with this my whole life. I’ve been to a doctor before, Link. Lots of ‘em. They all say the same thing. My body’s too big. Ain’t nothing I can do about it. Pain is just... part of the deal.”

“There’s gotta be something. You ever get a rub?”

Rhett’s eyebrow twitched high, as their eyes caught in the mirror. “Dunno how that’d help, but I’d be open to giving it a try.” 

Link rolled his eyes.

“Not that kind of rub, you pervert. Like a massage.”

“No.”

“They do that all the time for different medical conditions. It helps blood flow. You should try it.” 

“Blood flow? Still sounds like you’re talking about a different kind of rub, pal.”

“A massage, Rhett. A. Medical. Massage. You should try it.”

“No time.”

“Wha-wh- God! Why do you reject any kind of help?” The scissors were flying around again in Link’s frustration. Rhett watched the shearers carefully.

“Part of my charm?” Rhett supplied.

“Oh, for god sakes, I’ll do it,” Link said. 

Rhett turned in the chair.

“What?”

“I learned how to do facial massages when I learned to cut hair, it can’t be that different on a back. Just... more and... harder.”

“Link. I can’t have you do that. That’s not your job.” 

Link walked around to face Rhett.

“Please. Let me help you.” He placed both hands on Rhett’s tense shoulders. He looked so concerned, it bordered on distraught. Rhett looked side to side at his hands. Link cleared his throat and dropped his hold.

“I mean it’s worth it to get you to stop complaining!”

“Okay.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes. As long as you know that you don’t have to.”

“I understand. I still want to.”

The room stayed silent for a few moments. “Well, uh… your hair is done. Um.. as for the massage. Tomorrow after the show work for you? I know it’s kinda late.”

“That’ll be alright. Can’t really sleep after the shows anyway.”

“Okay. Stop by after. I’ll have everything ready.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

Rhett walked towards the tent flap but stopped. He turned around quickly and pressed Link into his chest in a tight hug. Before Link could reciprocate, it was over. 

“Thank you, Link,” Rhett whispered. And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rhett gets that massage!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gives Rhett his first massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Thursday!   
Thank you everyone who has read this far.   
Love you all!! 😘😘❤️

The show was more difficult than it had ever been. Rhett was constantly wincing and attempting to pass it off as a smile. He had to adjust some of the act and Josh retrieved his own volunteers for the closing move. 

The only thought keeping him going was the possibility of potential relief from Link’s massage. They finished the act and Rhett made a beeline to the dressing tent. He undressed then redressed himself as quickly as he could and put on loose wool trousers and a linen button up and headed straight for Link.

He approached the tent and announced his arrival. 

“Link?”

Link was on his bed reading. Just like yesterday.

“Hey, Rhett. Come in. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you for a bit.”

“I cut out as fast as I could honestly.”

“How was the show?”

“Bad.”

“Why bad?”

“I’m hurtin’, Link. It's never been like this.” Rhett’s entire body was hunched over in pain. Link looked upset.

“I’m so sorry, Rhett. Come here, let’s try that massage.” 

Rhett nodded but looked completely lost as to where to go and what to do. 

“Here.” Link took Rhett’s hand and led him to the bed.

“Lay down. Face down on the cot… shirt… shirt off.” He ended.

Rhett wanted to ask a bunch of questions but his aching muscles didn’t care. He ditched his shirt and lay on the small bed. 

“Okay,” Link said. “I haven’t really massaged anything other than faces, so tell me if you need me to change anything. Harder, softer, things like that, okay?” Rhett hummed in the affirmative. 

Link retrieved the bottle bottle of beard oil and rubbed it between his hands. He swept up Rhett’s back to distribute the oil. Rhett already let loose a groan. Link lifted his hands.

“That hurt?” Link asked. 

“No. S’good.” Rhett spoke into the pillow. The pillow smelled like Link. Clean and minty. Link swept up his back again and he sighed in relief. Why had Rhett never thought about massaging his sore back? It felt amazing. Link dug his thumbs into the tightly wound knots and Rhett took in a sharp breath.

“Hurt?”

“A bit. Maybe a little softer?”

“Of course.” 

Link worked over the tightness in his shoulders and his mid-back. It felt incredible. However, the better his upper back felt, the more his lower back begged for attention. 

“Link?” He lifted his head, trying not to drool.

“Yeah, Rhett?”

“Can you… could you go lower? Like at my hip bones?” There was a pause.  _ Was that too far? Did I ask for too much?  _

“Your pants…” is all Link said. Without hesitation, Rhett lifted his hips to unbuckle his trousers and slide them down a few inches. He groaned when he laid down and landed on his half hard cock. Link’s now shaking hands rubbed circles around the hips bones. Rhett tensed again. 

“Relax.” Link kindly suggested. “I’ll be gentle. Promise.” With a delicate touch, his thumbs traced over the tight muscles around his lower back and hips. Rhett could feel the pain melting off him like butter off a biscuit. Link’s strong hands gripped and squeezed all around his trunk, releasing years of tension and pain.

Rhett was so relaxed, he wasn’t conscious of the noises he was making. Link, however...

Link’s face was beet-red. He had cleared his throat at least a dozen times to no avail. Rhett was too far gone to recognize the social cue of  _ ‘I’m clearing my throat because you are making sex noises and I don’t know what to do about it.’ _

Link’s hand went down to adjust himself; he let loose a small whimper at the contact.

“You okay?” The moaning stopped as Rhett lifted his head up.

_ Of course,  _ that _ you heard. _

“Fine. Excuse me.” 

Link went back to his water basin and splashed some water on his face. 

_ Control yourself, Neal. _

By the time he returned, Rhett was dressed. 

“You all right?” Rhett asked.

“Just washing my hands,” Link lied.

“Oh, okay…thank you. I feel...really good.”

Link smiled. “I’m glad, Rhett.” They shifted around, not knowing how to end this interaction. 

“You, uh… read any more of your book?” Rhett started.

“Yeah, I did. I like it.” 

Rhett just nodded as the men grappled for conversation.

“Rhett, I don’t…” Link stopped and his face twisted as if he were searching for the right words. “I was thinking… would you ever like to learn to read? I could try and teach you? I mean, I’m not a teacher by any means... honestly, I’ll probably be terrible at it, but-”

“You… you wanna teach me how to read?” Rhett repeated the request, coloring it with disbelief.

“I would. I can’t imagine you want to spend your whole life traveling with the circus. Could be useful…”

Rhett stood dumbfounded. He had never even thought of literacy being in the realm of possibility. Link misread his silence. 

“You don’t have to. I mean, a lot of people don’t read, it doesn’t say anything about you as a person, I just thought-“

“Yes.” 

Link blinked and raised his brows.

“What?”

“Yes. I would like to learn how to read.”

Link was pleasantly surprised and it shone on his face. “That’s wonderful! I really think I could teach you, Rhett. I really would like to try.”

“What do I need to do?”

“Well... I think we should meet every day, even for a short amount of time. If you go too long in between, I worry that you won’t retain everything. I have a few books with me. Simpler ones. Poetry. I think they would be good for learning.”

Rhett fought a smile at the thought of spending every day with Link. “Start Tuesday? After my haircut?”

Link smiled and nodded. 

“Thank you, Link. For everything.” He squeezed the barber’s bicep and went towards the tent flap. He twisted and stretched as he walked. “I haven’t felt this good in years!” he yelled to the night air. 

“Me either…” Link whispered. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Barbara McLaughlin. ❤️❤️❤️🐶🐶🐶  
And the smut is kickin in, which means the angst has arrived!!  
@Sassandpanache is loveliness personified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is up on Saturday my dudes. To everyone that has commented here in A03 or messaged me on Tumblr- you guys are my shining stars. I love you so much. 😘😘😘

Link watched the show again the next night. Rhett moved around with significantly more ease as Link smiled with pride. Rhett exited and nearly crashed into Link, his adrenaline always high after a show.

“Link! Did you see?”

“I did! You looked amazing!”

“I feel great! I haven’t moved like that in years!” 

“I’m glad!” Link clapped Rhett on the shoulder. 

“You gonna stay and watch Chase?” 

Link recalled how Rhett held him the very first night they watched the dog show. “Yeah,” he said with a smile.

“Great!”

And just like before, Rhett led Link around to stand in front of his taller body as Chase paraded his poodles around on stage. 

But this time, invisible to anyone that wasn’t Link, Rhett’s thumbs gently moved back and forth, rubbing the tops of Link’s shoulders. Link smiled and enjoyed the gesture. They stayed like that until the end of the show. Harry came up behind them and slapped their backs and asked in his loud barker voice, “You headed out tonight, gents?” 

“Give it back, Harry.” Rhett was irked. 

Link looked at Rhett confused. Harry’s eyes went wide- the picture of innocence. 

“Give what back?”

“Harry.” 

Harry sighed and dug into his pocket, “You’re getting to be a real stick in the mud, McLaughlin.” Harry shoved Link’s pocket watch into his confused hands.

“How did…”

“Go rob someone else, jerk. But yeah, we’re going out tonight, right, Link?” Link beamed at Rhett. 

“Yeah!” 

\-------

Link paced around the front of dressing tent with nervous excitement. He loved going out with the crew. Especially Rhett. Link knew that he was developing feelings for his friend. It should’ve scared him much more than it did. People don’t just… 

He was broken out of his thoughts by shouting. It was Rhett.

“You can’t just leave her!”

“She’s going to die, Rhett. It happens.” The voice sounded like Chase.

“So what? Because she’s too small?”

“She’s the runt. They don’t get enough milk and they die. I’m sorry.”

“Give her to me.”

“What?”

“Give. Me. The. Dog.”

Rhett flew out of the tent and nearly knocked Link over. 

“Rhett, is everything okay?”

Rhett looked at the tiny ball of fluff in his arms. 

“Yeah. Everything’s okay… Right, Barbara?”

The guys ended up staying behind to start preparing Rhett’s tent to accommodate a dog. Rhett built Barbara a small gate so she would be confined to one half of the tent. They found some old bowls for her food and water, and Link tracked down a rope for a leash. They looked at their handiwork. Rhett looked every bit the proud father. Link worried his lip in his teeth. Rhett was already so in love with this dog.

“Rhett, aren't you scared that.. Barbara might... not make it? Like Chase said?”

“Don’t be silly. Look at her! She’s perfect! Just different. Different like her Daddy.” He picked Barbara up and nuzzled her nose, Barbara licked Rhett’s face and beard and yipped. Link smiled and shook his head.

“You’ve got it bad.” 

“You want a drink?” Rhett asked suddenly. Link’s heart leapt, but he could help but consider the late hour.

“It’s late…”

“I don’t mean at the bar, I mean here. I have some-“

“Okay.”

Rhett laughed. “Good. Whiskey okay?”

“Of course.”

The men drank to their teamwork and the bottle was soon empty. The men sat on the ground, their backs leaning against Rhett’s cot. Rhett stared at Barbara with moon eyes, the little white dog fast asleep.

“I love her, Link.”

“Can tell.”

“Never had a pup-pupp- a p-p... a dog.”

“M’neither.”

“Well you can visit Bar-Barbara and I whenever you want.”

“Thanks… “ Link giggled. He looked behind them at Rhett’s bed. “Thisis big…”

“Made it mysself. I’m a big man. I need space.”

Link giggled again and stood up just to flop down on the bed. 

“Looka me! I’m a big man, too!” He spread his limbs over the bed.

Rhett laughed and stood, shaking Link’s shoulder. “Sir. Excuuuse me sir, that bed doesn’t be-belong t’you, sir.”

“Too late. It’s mine now.” Link pretended to sleep.

“Oh, yeah?” Rhett leapt on all fours hovering over Link, boxing him in. “You’ll hafta fight me for it!”

The men grappled and wrestled, laughing and flipping the other underneath each other over and over again, fighting for the claim to the mattress. 

“Give up now! You may be taller, but I’m—“ Link stopped.

Rhett was grabbing Link’s erection. 

Time stopped.

“Rhett….” Link hurried to whisper a plea. 

Rhett squeezed. “Oh god...” Link's eyes closed, he shook his head, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-“

Link felt his hand being grabbed and pressed over Rhett’s own hardness. He gasped and they locked eyes.

“Rhett?”

Rhett silenced Link with a wet and sloppy kiss as he pushed their hands away and ground his hips into Link, rubbing their hard members together through the fabric of their pants, causing a moan to break from Link’s throat. 

“Oh god… Rhett…”

Rhett rutted hard and fast, pain and clothing be damned. 

“Rhett... Rhett…” Link was clawing and gripping at Rhett’s back, overwhelmed by emotion, circumstance, and the feeling of a pulsing cock rubbing against his own.

Rhett could come like this… he wanted to…. he was going to…

Barbara barked loudly. Rhett nearly shoved Link off the mattress.

The men were disoriented and breathing hard. Rhett’s spine stiffened and he sounded scared as he spoke.

“You should go.”

“But I…”

“Go!” Rhett shouted, refusing to look at Link.

Link sobered up quickly and left feeling confused and embarrassed. 

\----------

Link was up at breakfast early, dressed in his impeccable but well-worn suit, his hair and mustache styled. 

Rhett arrived later, Barbara in tow. She immediately ran to Link and tried to jump in his lap, her legs too small to accomplish the task. Link scooped her up and began to scratch behind her ears. Rhett walked over a few seconds later, ran a hand through his curls and sat down. He scanned his surroundings for eavesdroppers.

“We can’t do that again,” he said softly.

“I know.” Link continued to pet Barbara gently; this wasn’t her fault after all. 

“I was really drunk.”

“Me too.”

“If the Ringmaster found out...”

“I understand.”

“I didn’t mean to... get your hopes up or anything.” 

Link took a deep breath and put Barbara down gently but then stood and roughly adjusted his clothes and spoke hushed and harsh. “Rhett. Stop. I understand.”

“I just want to make sure I was clear.” Rhett looked up at Link. 

“Yeah, that’s obvious,” Link said as he strode away, leaving Rhett alone, staring into the embers of the fire pit. 

_ Shit.  _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has a bad dream. Link comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927  
Comments give me life! 🙌🏼🙌🏼❤️❤️
> 
> Songs mentioned are real and time period accurate. 
> 
> I Gave My Love a Cherry   
https://youtu.be/OORxUZP2Ez4
> 
> I’ll Take You Home Again Kathleen   
https://youtu.be/ogXOCvj0-hA

The two men avoided each other for days. They had forgone their reading lessons, Rhett skipped out on his haircut, and they purposefully ate at different times. Rhett had a sneaking suspicion Link was visiting Barbara when he was on stage performing… but he couldn’t begrudge him that.

It was all made worse by the conversation he had had that morning with the Ringmaster at breakfast.

“Rhett.” 

Rhett stood up so fast his plate knocked to the ground.

“Sir.” He brushed off the food that had landed on his pants and stood tall.

“Heard about some commotion near your tent the other night...”

_ Shit shit shit. _

“Commotion?”

“S’what I heard. You all right?” The Ringmaster asked with faux sincerity. 

“Fine. Sir.”

“Glad to hear it. How’s Neal?”

_ Oh god. He knows. He knows.  _

Rhett shook and tried his best to hide it. “Don’t really know sir. Haven’t seen him for a few days.”

“Really? You guys were thick as thieves for a while there…I was getting a little...concerned.”

“Sir?”

“I’d hate to lose you, boy…”

“Lose…? You won’t, sir. You won’t hear a thing from me.”

The Ringmaster stepped into Rhett’s space and grabbed his collar and spoke low and threatening. “Don’t fuck up, McLaughlin.” He released him roughly and turned away. 

Rhett went to sleep that night tossing and turning. Feeling stupid, regretful, and terrified.  _ Link won’t even look at me. And now the Ringmaster suspects. God, I fucked up everything… _ Rhett wrestled within his own mind as he finally drifted off to sleep…

He awoke screaming. 

“No!”

_ Stop. Get away. Please don’t hurt me.  _

Rhett was flailing and punching off the dream attack when he came to. His fist made contact with something. 

Someone was in his cot. 

“Shhh. Stop. Rhett, stop. It’s okay.” 

Rhett was so confused. In the space between sleep and awake, all he knew was that he was scared. He cried and shook and gripped his blanket tightly. His hair was being stroked, his breathing slowed as he heard whispered comfort.

“You’re okay. You’re okay now.”

Rhett didn’t care who this person was. Didn’t care about keeping up any kind of appearances. He wept and clung to the mystery body in his bed. 

“Breathe. You’re safe. Just breathe.”

Fingers threaded through his hair and massaged his scalp and Rhett was calm as he fully awoke. He turned to the comforting voice.

_ Of course. _

“Link?”

“Hey.” He smiled softly. Rhett pushed himself up and away.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?” Link tried not to look hurt.   
  


“You were screaming so loudly. I’m surprised no one else heard it.”

“The troupe must be used to it. It happens from time to time.” Rhett tried to rub the sleepiness from his face.

“Golly. Still. Are you alright?” Link held a hand out as if to check his temperature.

“Fine.” Rhett clipped. He rubbed his eyes harder as they adjusted to the dark. He looked up to what he thought would’ve been two open blue eyes, but one of Link’s eyes was squeezed shut.

“Oh, God. Did I... did I punch you?”

“It’s okay.” Rhett’s stomach sank.

“Link.”

“I said it’s okay. It didn’t hurt.”

“Bullshit.“

“Rhett. Stop. I’ll be okay. I’ve been punched before.”

Rhett looked ashamed and began to remove himself from their close proximity on the cot, but Link’s question gave him pause.

“Do you want to tell me about it? Your nightmare?”

Rhett shifted and ran his hands through his messy hair. He did. He wanted to tell someone. He needed to get the words out and tell someone the frightening images that flashed in his brain in an effort to rebuke the feeling of scared horror that haunted him for the hours after the nightmare had left him.

“It’s always the same dream,” he began. He sat side by side with Link, eyes trained on his wringing hands.

“What happens?”

“I’m back in school. I’m being bullied. The kids follow me and corner me on my walk home by the grain mill. They chase me into an abandoned barn. Shove my face in the dirt. Kick me. Call me names. I couldn’t breathe.”

“Rhett...”

“I kept thinking, I’m bigger than these guys, I should be able to fight back. But I was just so scared. In my dream, my arms don’t work. I want to fight them off, but I can’t...”

Rhett was getting worked up again, Link found Rhett's hand in the darkness and gently placed his hand over it and asked. 

“Did that really happen? Are these memories?”

“Yeah.” Rhett sniffed.

Link sighed deeply and rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry Rhett. Those are some of the scariest nightmares. The real ones.”

“I haven’t had one in a while. Usually wake up sweating and breathin’ hard. Stevie came in once when it happened…”

“Oh? What did she do?”

Rhett chuffed. 

“What does she ever do? Be right. Be smart. She explained that all of that was in my past – that a future with hardship was guaranteed for me but that I wouldn’t ever have to go through it alone.”

“And you believe her?”

“She’s never wrong,” he reasoned.

“That’s good. Did she help you get back to sleep?”

“Yeah, she…” he stopped himself. Link lifted his head and gingerly nudged his shoulder, urging him to continue.

“She what, Rhett?” 

“She, uh… she stroked my hair and sang… God, this is embarrassing…”

“Why?”

“Because! I’m not an animal that needs to be pet! I’m not a child who needs a lullaby! I’m a man! A full grown-“

“Hey hey… no one said that. Do you know how many nerve endings are in the scalp? Of course it feels good to have your hair stroked.”

Rhett calmed and readjusted his seated position. He knew he was overreacting. 

“As for the singing… Stevie has a very pretty voice. I think I’d like it, too. What did she sing to you?”

“Um... _ I Gave My Love a Cherry _ .”

“Oh. I’ve never heard of it.”

“I don’t really understand it. It’s like a riddle, but it sounds nice when she sings it.” Link nodded. He tried to find Rhett’s eyes in the dim light.

“You ever heard of  _ I'll Take You Home Again Kathleen _ ?”

“No.” 

“It's not too common. It’s an old Irish song. My mom used to sing it, but instead of “Kathleen” she’d sing ‘my Link’.” Rhett couldn’t help his small smile.

“Sounds sweet.”

“It was. I miss her…” Link’s voice had broken with that last statement. Rhett couldn’t relate because he had never known his parents, but his heart ached for Link anyway. “S’why I started working for you guys. I have no family left, no roots, no home…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I can sing to you, Rhett. I don’t mind.” 

Rhett wanted fight it. To say ‘ _ No! Get out of my cot! You shouldn’t be here! If the Ringmaster found out… _ ’ But the words that came out sounded suspiciously like ‘Okay’. They must’ve been because before he knew it, his head was being led down to Link’s lap, fingers weaving into his scalp as the brunette began to sing.

“ _ I'll take you home again... my Rhett. _ ” The two men laughed at the lyric change but soon stopped and settled. They immersed themselves in the song. Link had a beautiful voice and Rhett was transported, his entire body relaxing as he let the song permeate his ears as his scalp was stroked and caressed with tenderness. 

“ _ Across the ocean wild and wide _

_ to where your heart has ever been _

_ since first you were my bonny bride _

_ The roses all have left your cheeks _

_ I watched them fade away and die _

_ You voice is sad whene're you speak _

_ and tears bedim your loving eyes _

_ So I will take you back… my Rhett.”  _

No laughter followed as he finished.

  
  


_ “to where your heart will feel no pain _

_ And when the fields are fresh and green _

_ I will take you to your home again.” _

Rhett was snoring. Link chuckled quietly and gingerly removed himself from beneath the sleeping giant. 

He stood to leave but spared a last glance. Wild blonde curls cascaded down the front of Rhett’s forehead. Link brushed them away and brushed a thumb over the relaxed cheek. 

“Good night,” he whispered to the night as he walked back to his own tent. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a reading lesson between the two men. And we watch Rhett struggle with being open and vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter today! Chapter 11 will go up on Tuesday!!

Rhett’s nightmare seemed to bring the two men together even closer than before––their rift repaired, their friendship blossomed, their trust increased, and they were so much happier because they were together again. Rhett’s reading comprehension was unprecedented; they were nearly through both of Link’s mother’s poetry books. 

Rhett sat at his desk, finishing up reading the text from a few discarded circus posters. 

“Great!” Link crumpled the papers up and brought out the worn green book. “Let’s read one more from the book. Then, you have to get to bed. You have a show tomorrow.”

Rhett pretended to protest, but was already eagerly flipping to where they had left off.    
  


“A White Rose.” Link’s eyes widened as he stuttered.

“W-w-we don’t have to read that one.”

“Why not? It doesn’t look that hard.” 

Link’s heart pounded. He tried to calm himself. He was making a big deal over a very mildly suggestive poem. 

“Just… okay, fine. It’s fine. Read it.” 

Rhett looked at Link’s agitated state, but decided not to question it as he began to read. His voice low, slow and cautious. He spoke in a tone that turned Link’s knees to jelly. His deep baritone wrapping around the familiar words.

“The red rose whispers of… pash… passion...And the white rose breaths of love.”

Link walked over to Rhett and stood behind him, knowing the line to be wrong. 

“It’s uh.. actually…” Link brought his head down close to Rhett’s to read off the page as he pointed to the incorrect word, “breathes. Not breaths. Remember the ‘e’ changes the pronunciation.” Rhett could feel the flush of Link’s hot cheek warm his own, only inches away. He focused on the words.

“Oh. Oh yeah… And the white rose  _ breathes _ of love. O, the red rose is a…a… what’s that word?”

“Falcon. It’s like a predatory bird.” 

Rhett nodded, his mouth dry.

“The red rose is a  _ falcon _ . And the white rose is a dove. But I send you a cream-white rosebud...With a flush on its pe...peet…”

“Petal.” Link breathlessly supplied, his eyes staring at Rhett’s moving lips. Rhett felt the scrutiny and his voice shook as he finished the piece.

“With a fl-flush on its p-petal tips; For the love that is p-purest and s-sweetest….”

Rhett read ahead and swallowed as he looked up at Link’s intense blue eyes, both sets of pupils blown wide with want. Link supplied the conclusion.

“Has a kiss of desire on the lips.” 

Link crashed into Rhett, grabbing his face and whimpering. Rhett groaned, kissing back, but his hands remain suspended in the air, caught between two actions. Link pushed the chair away from the desk and climbed into Rhett’s lap, moaning and mewling loudly with lust. Rhett’s breathing was heavy, the sounds of Link’s desperate desire filling his ears and filling his cock. Rhett’s hands squeezed Link’s hips so hard, Link knew he’d leave bruises. He bucked and whimpered and started for Rhett’s belt. Rhett’s eyes flew open. He shoved Link off of him- hard. He landed on his ass and yelped. 

“Get the fuck off me!” 

Link caught his breath.

“Rhett...I… I thought…” 

And just like that- Rhett was gone. 

Link blinked in confusion, tears filling his eyes as he tried to make sense of the mess this had become. 

———————-

The pattern had reemerged. A moment of intimacy followed by days of avoidance. Rhett called in to Link’s tent a few days later, Barbara in his arms. 

“Link?” Receiving no response, Rhett walked in cautiously. Link slammed his book shut and stood; he looked pissed. And rightfully so. 

“Can I talk to you?” Rhett asked.

Link didn’t respond.

“Link… please?”

Still nothing. 

“I’m really sorry if I… if I hurt you…” Link absentmindedly rubbed his sore rear. 

“We can’t... Can we stop ignoring each other? It’s, um…. it’s not good for Barbara.” Link finally looked at Rhett.

“For Barbara?” Link finally said.

“Yeah, it’s been really hard for her. She, uh… she misses you. And wants to be friends again.” 

Link fought a smile. He didn’t want to be won over so easily. But he couldn’t help it. Rhett was fighting dirty using Barbara to get to him.

“She does, huh?” He walked over to Rhett and grabbed the fluffy dog. “You miss me, girl?” She licked his face.

“She’s...” Rhett cleared his throat. “She’s very sorry about anything she might’ve done to ruin your friendship and hopes you can forgive her.”

Link snuggled Barbara close and looked at Rhett. He sighed and felt his resolve crumble- he wanted his friend back, but how many times could he forgive him?  _ At least one more time… _

“Wanna grab some breakfast?” Link asked. Rhett felt lighter than air again as he nodded.

“Please.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys physicality finally escalates and they careen towards emotional turmoil. Will they finally come to grips with what they are feeling and end the never- ending cycle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut.   
More angst.  
We reach a tipping point.

The troupe had a few days off in a row. One of their gigs was cancelled, so they decided to explore the seedy underbelly of this nameless town. And, of course, they ended up at a bar. 

Rhett and Link had been by the other’s side all night, their friendship once again repaired. 

Then, Harry stirred the pot of confusion when he set down the lubricant of their previous encounters: Whiskey. Cigarette in his mouth, smirk on his face, he removed his fedora. 

“Whiskey’s on me, folks!” he announced.

Stevie raised an eyebrow. “And how, pray tell, did you afford that?”

“Got money comin’ out of my ears, babe. I’m a millionaire. I just do these gigs for fun.” He gave her a wink. When her stare remained unchanged, “Hustled the bartender. He ain’t too bright. Gave me this ‘stead of cash….but if you don’t want it…”

Josh's hand shot out and grabbed the bottle.

“We accept.” 

Harry laughed. “There we go, let’s have fun!”

Link was having a great time. He was really settling in with the group. Grateful for the new companionship. He felt useful. He felt liked. He felt accomplished. He felt… a hand on his leg. 

Link’s ears were ringing as Rhett rest his large hand on his upper thigh, hidden from everyone’s view. He hazarded a look at Rhett. The man stared forward, but looked clearly affected by his hand’s proximity to Link. Or it may have been the whiskey, but Rhett’s eyes were glazed and unfocused and he was breathing shallow. The people around him became blurry shapes as Rhett’s hand trailed higher and higher. Link hung his head and took a deep breath. 

_ I should stop this.  _

Link’s body and mind were at war. His brain was pleading with him to listen to reason. To break the cycle of being at the wrong end of the decisions that Rhett would always regret. But his body screamed louder. Rhett was able to alight Link like no one ever had. Link had never craved, never yearned, never burned. Until Rhett. He felt tingles up and down his legs and he was becoming light headed as Rhett shifted his hand to Link’s inner thigh stroking softly, fingertips tickling.

“Rhett…” he whispered so low that no one could hear. He looked to Rhett, his face flushed, his blue eyes pleading.

Rhett stared back and squeezed.

Link stood up suddenly and banged his knees on the heavy wooden table, the glasses and silverware clattering. 

“Gotta go,” Link announced as he hightailed it out of the bar. He fell over several times on his way to the door- leaning on every surface and body he came into contact with, his clumsiness and inebriation creating a perfect storm of commotion. Chase looked concerned and spoke to his friends.

“Someone should go after him. He’s pretty drunk.”

“Got it.” Rhett was up and swinging his legs off the bar bench.

“You’re drunk, too.”

“Then m’perfect choice.” Rhett steadied himself and went out into the night.

He found Link behind the bar, in a dark alleyway, pacing and running his hands through his hair, messing up his perfect center part.

“Link.”

Link swung his head to the noise and said nothing. 

“Link, come here.”

Link shook his head and continued to pace. 

Rhett stalked to Link, his gaze predatory, his long legs making slow, lengthy strides. When he reached Link, he gently placed his hands on his shoulders. Those hands traced their way to the smaller man’s slender hips as Rhett made his way around him and held him from behind. He started to suckle on Link’s neck, hands starting to grip tight around Link’s hip bones, as he circled his own hips and rubbed his erection against Link’s ass.

Link felt as if he could cry. His brain pulled him even harder to logic, but his body felt as if it would die if he stopped the contact. He was being stretched in both directions and he had to make a decision before he ripped in two. He started shaking, which got the attention of Rhett. Rhett dropped his hands and put a few inches of space between them. 

“You okay?”

Link laughed hysterically. Intaking huge breaths and laughing so hard his face was red. 

“Okay? Am I okay??” The laughs soon turned to cries as Link started to hyperventilate, his body pitching forward. Rhett watched in confusion – he was scared. He placed soft hands on Link’s bent over back.

“Whoa… Link… whaswrong?”

“Wrong?? What’s wrong??” Link stood and pushed off the hands that were trying to help him and started to walk out of the alleyway. Rhett grabbed for Link’s hand.

“No, Link! Talk t’me.” Rhett begged. Link threw his arms up.

“I’m so confused, Rhett. I dunno what you want!” he yelled.

The statement echoed in the alleyway. Link was breathing hard, his gaze flying everywhere. Rhett was still, eyes trained on Link’s. Rhett answered him with his body – he leaned his large frame against the mustached man, pinning him against the brick wall, his hands flat on either side of Link’s head. 

“You dunno what I want?” He said with a lilt as he tilted his head, staring at Link’s lips.

“You’re drunk.”

“I want you.” 

Link inhaled sharply. Rhett and never actually said the words before. But what did they even mean? 

“Rhett, we can’t keep-“

“Kiss me. Kiss me baby, please.” 

Link’s internal tug of war rope snapped. He gave in to temptation again and they grabbed at each other’s faces, fighting for dominance, biting and sucking hard.

“Oh God, Link, Link...” 

Link kissed down Rhett’s neck- he smelled of whiskey and want. He sucked and moaned. Rhett grabbed Link’s shoulders and pressed him harder against the wall and ground up against him.

Link was lost to sensation. All he heard was Rhett. All he saw was Rhett. All he wanted was Rhett. 

Link reached for Rhett’s cock through his pants, spit into his hand, and began to stroke. 

Link was slow and firm, listening to Rhett’s moans and cries, tailoring the experience for him. After a few minutes, Rhett was close.

Link kissed his neck, whispering praise, “You feel so big, Rhett. I want to make you come. I wanna see that big cock s—“ 

Rhett was already pulsing in his hand, Link’s dirty words affecting him more than he realized. Rhett eyes were squeezed shut, the veins nearly popping in his neck as he strained and thrust into Link’s palm. He panted and keened through his orgasm before reaching for Link’s trousers. 

Frustrated at the lack of immediate entrance, he ripped and tore the fabric around the button fly and grabbed Link’s cock and pumped him hard and fast. Link squirmed with the sweet pain. 

“Fuck. Ow. That hurts.” 

Rhett immediately slowed, “Sorry. Sorry. Sorry baby....” 

He grabbed the cum from his own orgasm and spread it over Link to lubricate the process. 

“Fuck, Rhett.” Link’s cock twitched with overwhelming arousal as his head hit the wall behind them. Rhett pumped him a few times before dropping to his knees. He kissed Link’s bobbing cock. 

“So sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you…I keep hurting you…”

He rained kisses up and down the shaft, leaving Link paralyzed in shock and pleasure. He became hyper aware of their surroundings. 

“Rhett.. we’re in a… an alley.”

“Then…quiet.”

Link covered his mouth and bit his fist - he nearly shouted when Rhett covered his cock with his mouth. Rhett was wet and sloppy and inexperienced… and Link couldn’t give a damn. It felt so amazing.

“Rhett. So good… oh God…” He found the blonde curls and pulled hard, as Rhett moaned on his cock. 

“Rhett… Rhett.. I’m gonna.. fuck! Gonna come already!” 

Rhett pulled off and jacked Link’s load onto his chest. 

Link could literally see the regret creep into Rhett’s face when the dust settled. Link’s eyes welled up with tears, he was so disappointed in himself.  _ I did it again. I knew this would happen. What is wrong with me? Why can’t I stop? _

“Link… I don’t.. you should…” 

Link reached down and held Rhett’s face, fighting tears, a lump in his throat as he begged. “Don’t. Don’t do this. Don’t push me away…”

Rhett stood, pulled his hands off, and faced away from Link. 

“I hafta go…”

Link beat him to it. He walked away with whatever dignity he could muster before breaking into a run, holding his pants closed, tear tracks flying across his face. He needed to get as far away from Rhett as he could. 

Rhett showed up for his haircut on Tuesday as if nothing happened, but it was obvious that neither man had slept much the previous two nights. The lack of acknowledgement hurt Link to no end, as he cut Rhett’s messy hair as quickly as possible. Seeing Link near the end of the cut at an increasingly fast pace, Rhett spoke, his voice was scratchy.

“You didn’t stay in your tent last night.”

“I stayed with Stevie. I wanted some space.”

“Oh… what did.. what did you..”

“I didn’t tell her, Rhett. I’m embarrassed enough as it is.” Link ripped off the drape. Rhett shook his head and set his arm on Link’s shoulder.

“Because you ran out? Hey, that’s no big-“ 

Link’s eyes went wide with offense.

“ _ That’s _ what you think was embarrassing? Wow. You really  _ are _ dense.” He shook the taller man’s arm off his shoulder with a harsh shrug.

“I’m not dense.” 

“No, Rhett, you were drunk. I should’ve stopped you, but I didn't. I knew you would regret it the next day and here we are.” He took a deep breath – he had forgotten to breathe. “That’s why I’m embarrassed Rhett. I’m ashamed of my behavior. Yes, you were the instigator, but I… I should’ve known.”

“Known what?” 

“You… you only let yourself want me when you’re drunk.”

Rhett was speechless. Link shoved the scissors and supplies into his leather bag and walked out of his own tent, but not before hammering his point home.

“Makes a fella feel really special…” Link spat out sarcastically. 

Rhett was left stunned, called out, and exposed. 

He had been an asshole. He was so selfishly concerned about what this all meant to him and what he was feeling. The risks to  _ his _ job and the judgment of others about  _ his _ actions. Only willing to explore his attraction when his inhibitions were down. He was doing this all wrong. Because he did care about Link. He was attracted to Link. 

_ There. I admit it, _ he thought.

He had treated Link horrendously. Running so hot and cold, he resolved to prove his intentions to Link, no longer leaving him out in the cold to suffer alone. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett FINALLY admits his feelings to Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 will go up Saturday!  
Come talk Rhinky to me on Tumblr! @criminalmind1927

Rhett spent the next few days trying to give Link the space he said he needed. Rhett couldn’t help but notice him spending a lot more time with Josh and he found himself fighting jealousy. If he wasn’t cognisant of his attraction before, he was hyper-aware now. He spent hours and hours each night exploring his feelings and intentions and tried to come up with the best way to show them to Link. He would make his move during his next cut. 

Tuesday rolled around quickly, and he found himself smoothing down his clothes as he approached the barber’s tent. Rhett wasn’t sure if Link would be in there, he could hardly blame him for avoiding him, but by the grace of God, there he was. Rhett was nervous and it showed. 

“L-Link?”

“Rhett.” He spoke simply. His eyes staring straight forward. Almost looking past Rhett.

“Here for my cut…”

Link’s brows furrowed, as he stood from his cot and pointed non-committedly to the chair. 

“Thank you,” Rhett said and spent the next few minutes trying to read the room. Link seemed hurt and angry, but he was still willing to cut Rhett’s hair, so he held hope that the situation wasn’t a lost cause. He wanted to make his feelings clear for the first time. Link was owed that and so much more. 

“Link.” Rhett grabbed the wrist cutting his hair. He took a grounding breath and removed the scissors from his hand and set them down. “I’m not drunk right now.” 

“What, you want a medal?” Link scoffed. “It’s not even noon, Rhett.”

Rhett stood with purpose and turned to Link.   
  


“Link…” He pulled off the drape and slowly wrapped his hands around the smaller man’s lower back and pulled him until their hips met. Link was breathing heavy as Rhett cupped his face with his large hands. 

“I’m not drunk.”

“Rhett…what…” 

Rhett slowly closed the distance between them with the softest, most tender kiss he could muster.

“I don’t just want you when I’m drunk.” He kissed Link’s temples, his ears, his neck. “I am so sorry that I made you feel that way.” He brushed Link’s soft lips with his thumbs, “I always want you.” He sighed and rested their foreheads together, “I am so ashamed of how I’ve been treating you. I was just stupid and scared. The Ringmaster...” 

“I know.”

“I’ve just been so selfish. I haven’t been thinking about-”

“Shh. Just kiss me.”

Link threaded his hands through Rhett’s soft beard and pulled their lips together. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Link confessed.

“I’ve missed you, I tried to respect your space, but God, I missed your lips, Link,” he muttered in between gentle kisses. His hands left Link’s cheeks to trace down his neck and chest before settling on his collar back to pull the shorter man’s lips even closer. Link felt the pull and moaned softly, his hands coming up to cover Rhett’s, he traced little shapes into them with his fingertips.

“I missed your hands… love when they touch me,” Link whispered.

Rhett found Link’s hands with his own. And brought them to his lips to kiss. 

“You’re the one with the magic hands, honey. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done to help me…”

“You don’t need to thank me… but I like what you’re doing now?”

“No, I'm gonna thank you proper. Thoroughly. And repeatedly.” His intentions were crystal clear as he kissed down Link’s neck and splayed his hands on Link’s lower abdomen, slowly making an intentional trail to his prize.

Rhett’s hand hovered over and eventually grabbed Link’s arousal and he began to rub over the fabric. Link held in a moan. Rhett stared into Links blue eyes with fascination and need.

“I can’t believe I’ve never looked at your eyes when I’ve done this. I’m such a fool. You’re so gorgeous like this, Link.” 

Link was in heaven, he wanted to give himself over to this moment, but as workers hammered outside and the troupe laughed and celebrated just a few feet away, Link tried to think with his brain and found his voice. “We can’t. Someone could walk in.” 

Rhett’s breathing was already heavy as he released Link, eyes never leaving his as he planted a passionate kiss on the mustached lips and arrived at a solution.

“Tonight. When everyone’s out… my tent.”

“Okay… tonight.” The men nodded and continued to kiss and caress.

Rhett’s hands continued to explore the strong planes of Link’s lithe body, eventually letting his hands venture lower as he grabbed Link’s erection again and squeezed. 

Link whimpered, “Shit, Rhett.” 

Rhett smiled and backed off. 

“Sorry. Got carried away.” 

Link was panting and looking for something to hold himself up with. 

Rhett closed the distance again for another chaste kiss. He looked shameful as he apologized again for good measure.

“I’m sorry for… I never meant to hurt you. I know I handled this all wrong, but I’m gonna be better... it’s just...I’m sorry. I don’t know why I was fighting this… I mean I know why, but I don’t care. This feels right. You feel right.”

“Rhett…” Link melted into another kiss and whispered his own regret.

“I’m sorry, too. I don’t think either of us handled any of this right.” 

They kissed again, sealing their apology. 

“Well...I’m new at this.” Rhett reasoned. They chuckled.

“Me too.”

\-------

Link  _ had _ to watch the show tonight. His other option was to stay at home, frantically pacing until the show was over.

Rhett bounded off the stage and his eyes widened when he saw Link in the wings. 

“Hey!” Rhett exclaimed. He was out of breath and smiled wide at the surprise.

“Hey, I couldn’t wait… just driving myself crazy back at the tent…”

Rhett looked behind Link and to their sides, before pushing Link into a small alcove and pulling their lips together, letting loose a low moan. 

“I can’t wait either…”

He worked his strong leg inbetween Link’s quivering thighs and began to rub. Rhett was in his lifts, so the angle was a little awkward, but the men were too invested in massaging their tongues together to notice. Link was this close to allowing Rhett to take him here, in the dirt and sawdust, in his ridiculous outfit, but he knew that wasn’t wise. He pulled off Rhett’s lips.

“Rhett…you’re gonna miss the dog show…”

Rhett stared, a smile on his face as he laughed.

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” Link shook his head no. 

“No… I’m thinking about us…together…” Link said as he wiped the fog off of his glasses. Rhett smiled wide and stifled a laugh.

“What?” Link asked. He looked up at Rhett as he set his glasses back in his face.

“Got some makeup on you…” he gently wiped around Link’s mouth with his thumbs. 

“Oh…” Rhett was transported back to the first time Link ever put makeup on him. He had known even then…

“Gone?” Link questioned.

“Yeah…” Rhett’s gaze was gliding over every feature of the man in front of him. “Now get out of here before I get more makeup on your face… or anywhere else.”

Link whimpered as he exited the alcove, hands clenched together over his obvious erection. He walked quickly back to his tent. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make up and make love.

Rhett arrived about an hour later. His hair was wet and slicked back. He had bathed.

“Didn’t think you’d want all that make up to get everywhere,” he smiled through his explanation. 

“Thank you… did everyone already leave?” Link walked to Rhett.

“Yeah, told them you and I couldn’t go…” Rhett walked to Link.

“Good…” The two finally met in the middle of the tent. Their chests and hips touching.

The tone and pace of the evening had changed drastically since their passionate make out session after the show, as evidenced by their tender and soft lip lock. 

“Come here.” Rhett beckoned Link to sit on his large bed.

He knelt between the trousered legs of his love, Rhett’s height making it so their faces were almost level. Rhett rubbed up and down Link’s thighs reassuringly and planted slow kisses wherever his mouth would reach. 

He grasped Link’s tie, pulling it loose and placing it gently on the side table. Pressing a whisper of a kiss to the hollow of his now exposed neck. He slid the brown jacket off, folded it neatly, set it on a nearby chair, and went to work on his vest. 

“I remember the first time I undressed you…”

“What? You never-” Link said.

“That first night you went out with the troupe. You were drunk off your ass on two whiskeys,” Rhett chuckled, “Practically had to carry you home. Undressed you for bed… noticed you were hard.” Link looked genuinely surprised.

“Rhett, I didn't-“

“You called me baby, too.”

“Rhett…”

Rhett slid the vest down and off Link’s shoulders and gave each one a kiss.

“You never told me,” Link whispered.

“I’m telling you now.”

“I guess so… I’m sorr-“

Rhett kissed Link into silence and worked on his shirt buttons. 

“Don’t. I’m not sorry. I may have done this all backwards, but we’re here now. That’s what matters.” Rhett was breathing heavy, inches from Link’s face as he finished unbuttoning. He paused a moment before making intense eye contact with those blue eyes and pulled it down his back. 

Rhett grabbed Link’s spectacles with as much gentleness as he was capable, folded them and placed them on top of the tie. Link pulled off his own undershirt. Rhett chuckled and peppered soft kisses down Link’s neck over his collarbones as his hands went for the smaller man’s belt. 

Link lifted his hips so the pants could be slid down. 

The underclothes soon followed, Link groaning when they dragged across his hard member. It stood proud and stiff and already leaking. Rhett licked his lips and swirled his index finger in the drop of precum on Link’s member. Link whimpered and clutched Rhett’s arms.

“You need me that bad, baby?” The tall man asked. Link bit his lip and nodded, his eyebrows scrunched. 

Rhett took pity on him and hurried to take off his own shirt. Link clamored to stop his hands.

“No. no. Let me.”

Link slowly lifted the loose linen shirt off Rhett and bent down to kiss his neck.

“You smell so good.” Link said as his kisses turned to nibbles.

“So do you…” Rhett pulled back and kissed Link’s nose before standing up to remove his pants, his erection at a very convenient level. 

Link’s hands immediately went to stroking, but Rhett stopped them. 

“No, baby, I’ve been selfish enough. I wanna make you feel good.”

“This makes me feel good Rhett. Honestly, I’m…” he swallowed. “I’m nervous about doing anything else. You’re going to have to help me.”

“Of course.” He ran his hands over Link’s sides. “What do you need, baby?”

“No, I mean with… just… I’ve never done more than this before.”

Rhett sat on the bed and gave Link a reassuring kiss as he gripped the mustached man in a tight embrace. 

“We can help each other.” 

When he pulled back, Link still looked unsure and anxious. “Tell you what, let’s just start with what we know, okay? And we can stop any time. That sound alright?” Rhett’s thumb brushed his cheek. 

“Yeah…” The two men pressed against each other and began kissing softly. The kisses traveling over their torsos and sides and back up again. Their hands pet and massaged everywhere they could reach. 

Rhett’s hand eventually made it to Link’s warm member. His hand began to corkscrew gently.

“This ok? Feel good?”

“Nyeah.” Link let the gentle pleasure consume him as he sighed, whimpered, and released many breathy ‘ _ oh god’ _ s. 

“Love the way you sound…” Rhett released Link, causing him to whine. Rhett smiled as he pressed Link down to lie down on the bed. “Patience, baby. Wanna make you feel good.”

Rhett perched on all fours above him before snaking his tongue down Link’s slim torso and all around the base of Link’s cock, teasing him relentlessly. Link was breathing so fast, Rhett was worried he would pass out. He took Link into his mouth as far as he could. 

“Uhhh! Rhett!” Link grunted and held back endless guttural moans as Rhett bobbed up and down on Link’s now soaking wet member. Rhett had never had sex with a man, but he could conclude that they would need a decent amount of lubrication, and if that meant that he had to give Link a sloppy and messy blow job- so be it. Neither man was complaining.

Rhett’s spit had run down Link’s sac and pooled around his entrance. Rhett used his thumb to rub circles in the pooled saliva. Link tensed, but then released a moan. Rhett’s mouth followed his finger. Link gasped. 

He was taking short breaths, “Oh god! Oh god! Rhett!!” Rhett licked and kissed and left as much saliva as he could for the next few minutes. He sat up on his knees and wiped his beard, nearly groaning when his neglected cock bobbed. He gave it a few strokes as he admired the wanton man below him. 

“You think you’re ready to try?”

“Yes! Yes, please. I want you, Rhett. I want you right now.”

“Pushy.” He winked at Link who let loose a laugh. Rhett spit on his hand and lubricated the end of his dick. He leaned over Link and rubbed all around his entrance with the tip of his wet cock. Link hummed and wrapped his legs around Rhett’s back. 

“Deep breath.” Rhett said, to both himself and Link as he began to push in. Link groaned from such a deep place, Rhett was surprised the furniture didn’t rumble. 

Rhett’s thighs had already begun to twitch as his cock was being squeezed within an inch of his life. He continued to push and monitor Link’s face for any pain.

All he saw was unbridled ecstasy. 

“More, more, more.” A practically whispered plea from the brunette. Rhett had just fully seated himself and the two men moaned in unison. Their eyes met, desperate. “Ooooh fuck!” Link exclaimed.

“Link… Are y-you ok?” Rhett shook with the overwhelming physical pleasure of it all. Link’s head nearly became unhinged, he nodded so fast.

“God… yeah. I feel so… it feels so good.” Rhett rocked his hips. “Ooh fuck fuck fuck!”

“That ok? Can I move?”

“Please! Please mo-ove!” Link’s breath hitched as Rhett began to pull out and pump into him. 

Rhett carefully pistoned his hips with measure, worried if he moved any faster this clearly intense and significant moment would be over. 

Link, however, was chasing the pleasure full speed, stroking himself, pushing his hips up in an attempt to get more of Rhett. Deeper, harder, faster, more…

Link pulled Rhett’s large body to his chest and began to desperately kiss and tongue at his neck and ear.

“Never stop. Don’t st-ahhh!” Rhett had hit Link’s prostate. Link’s mind went blank after that. Practically screaming as he clawed at Rhett, pulling him in as he pushed his hips towards the bearded man’s pelvis.

Rhett was in awe of this writhing personification of sex beneath him, his cock twitched and warned for his release. 

“Link. We have to st-stop!” I’m gonna cum!”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop! Cum baby, come, I want your cum so much! Don’t stop!! Oh Jesus!” Link came between them. Rhett’s eyes widened then slammed shut as he pumped his release into Link. He eventually collapsed to the mustached man’s side. Breathing heavily, allowing his cock to soften and slide out of Link. 

The sweaty men lay next to each other for a few minutes before Rhett heard a sniff and a small voice,

“Rhett?” Rhett turned his head to look at Link.

“Yeah?” 

Link was looking to the ceiling, his body braced for impact, he continued to stare up as he asked, “Are you… You’re gonna stay?”Rhett’s heart hurt that his behavior had led to this insecurity. He turned and wrapped himself around Link. 

“Not running anymore. I’m here.” He felt a shaky breath release as the wet blue eyes finally regarded him in relief and adoration. 

“Me too.” They kissed slowly and fell asleep within seconds. 

The men lay plastered to each other- warm, calm, and genuinely happy. Link stirred, Rhett awoke to the warm body in his bed and smiled. This felt so right. He was so angry at himself for ever doubting this. World be damned, they couldn’t tell him this was wrong. He held Link closer as he kissed the back of his neck as they drifted back to sleep.

“Get up.” The foreign voice caused the men to stir, disoriented. 

“GET UP!!”

Rhett and Link shot up and sat up straight, naked in Rhett’s bed.

_ Oh god.  _

It was the Ringmaster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m the wooooorst. You can berate me on Tumblr. @criminalmind1927


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The violent conclusion to Saturday’s cliffhanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is small, so I didn’t want to wait til Tuesday to post! But 15 will go up on Tuesday! We’re almost done!
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927

The bald man stood absolutely seething. His eyes shot daggers at the men. 

“They told me… They told me what they heard and I called them liars. No fairies in my crew I said.” The boys scrambled for their clothes, the Ringmaster advanced to their bed. “And here you are. Proving me wrong. Disgusting.” 

Link had his pants on first and his head whipped up at the offense. “Hey! Don’t-“

“Get out.” It was said so quickly, Link almost didn’t hear.

“What?”

“Get out. You’re fired.” The Ringmaster had hatred in his eyes.

“I…”  _ have nowhere to go. I have no real savings… I don’t even know what city were in… Rhett. _ “...and Rhett?”

The Ringmaster looked at Rhett as if he had leprosy and conceded, “He stays.” 

“Sir…” 

“Shut. Up. McLaughlin. You are in no position to talk. If you weren’t such a big draw, I’d be doing far more than firing you.” His hand ghosted over his pistol.

“But Link, he…” Rhett didn’t know what to do. It was all happening too fast. 

“Stage hands are a dime a dozen. I could get anyone to shear these mongrels. And I’d bet  _ he’d _ keep his dick in his pants.”

Link. He can’t leave Link. But could he leave the circus? Rhett thought back to living on the streets, begging for money, sleeping in alleyways. So hungry. So much pain…

“Rhett?” Link questioned, his voice quivering. Rhett made no move to leave. Link looked as if he had been slapped across the face. “Rhett... no… you can’t… you... come with me, Rhett.” Link was sobbing and clawing at Rhett’s chest. Rhett pushed Link off and looked away. 

“Link… I… I don’t belong anywhere else. I’m a freak…”

“Belong? You... you belong with me!  _ He’s _ the freak, Rhett! You’re a paycheck to him! He doesn’t care about you! I... I love you!!” At this point Link was hysterical. Tears flying down his face, he hyperventilated and clung to Rhett like he was the very air he breathed. 

“Get him out.” The Ringmaster spoke to two stage hands that entered the tent quickly and dragged Link out, kicking and screaming. 

“Rhett! Please! I love you!” Rhett’s eyes snapped open as if he were finally and fully awake. Screw everything. Screw everyone. He needed Link. Nothing else mattered. 

“No! Stop! Stop! Get your hands off him! Link!” He punched one of the stage hands and was struck in the back of the head by the other. He went down like a rock. His vision blurred. He couldn’t feel anything as he watched everything he ever wanted be dragged out the door. “No.. wait… Link!” He pitifully crawled to the exit, head spinning.

A pistol clicked. 

“I would stop right there if I were you.” Rhett turned and saw three blurry Ringmasters work their way into one clear image. A gun was pointed at his head. He stopped moving towards the exit and sat up to hold his hands up slowly. “That’s better.” He smiled sadistically and stepped a shiny black boot onto the back of Rhett’s head, pushing his face in the dirt. Rhett fought for air. 

“You. Will. Fall. In. Line. You are never going to see Link again.” The bald man growled with unbridled hate.

“Link!” Rhett tried to cry out, but his mouth filled with dirt. 

“You are a freak. In more ways than one. No one will love you. They will laugh at you. And I’m gonna charge them for it.” He increased the pressure and pressed the pistol to the back of Rhett’s neck. “You’re nothing. You have nothing. I made you something. I gave you a life. I can take it from you.”

Rhett reared up, knocking the Ringmaster off his feet and they grappled for the gun. Rhett pulled with everything he had, and wrenched the gun out of the murderous man’s hands. He pointed it between the evil man’s eyes and spit out the dirt in his mouth. 

Rhett, for once in his life, felt unafraid of a bully. 

“I have something, I have Link.”

“They’re going to kill him, Rhett.”

Rhett dropped his pistol arm in shock and the Ringmaster took the opportunity and lunged for the gun and the two men fought for possession. The gun went off and a body fell to the floor. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the gun shot.
> 
> LAST CHAP UP ON THURSDAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Sass-and-panache had her M&G this week so the formatting on the last few chapters is my own and formatting is NOT my forte. So...  
Forgiveness, please. ❤️❤️

Josh, Stevie, Harry, Chase, the acrobats, the trainers, hell-  _ everyone _ flew to the tent. The scene was clear. 

Rhett’s hand trembled, gun still in his hands, the Ringmaster bleeding out, a gunshot in his chest. 

Stevie flew to Rhett. 

“Rhett, let go.” She firmly grasped the gun, it fell out of Rhett’s hands, she handed it to Harry, he emptied the bullets. “Rhett, What happened?” She spoke clear, but couldn’t hide the shock and worry in her voice.

“Link. He’s gonna kill Link.”

“Oh my god.”

Rhett swallowed and looked around frantically, “I have to find him!” He bolted out of the tent, leaving Josh and Stevie to chase after him and everyone else to survey the bloody scene. 

“Rhett! Rhett stop!” Rhett looked in every direction. He didn’t know where to go.

“Rhett, where is he??” Josh pleaded. 

“I don’t know! They took him!!” Rhett was pulling out chunks of his hair.

Josh turned to Stevie, “Can you… can you sense anything Stevie?” 

Stevie shook her head violently, “It doesn’t really work that way, Josh.” Rhett gripped Stevie’s shoulders and nearly shook her. 

“Please, god please Stevie. Help me.” She could try. 

“My tent. Quickly.”

Stevie dumped out every possession she had looking for her crystals, ruining cards and medication balls in the process. Rhett paced like a caged animal.

“I should be looking. I need to find him!”

“They could be anywhere, Rhett, let Stevie try.”

Stevie clutched her crystals, the mess of her charms and spells on the floor all around her. Rhett felt completely helpless.

“Wait… there’s something…” The men’s heads whipped to Stevie. She gripped her stomach. 

“Stevie? What’s wrong?” Josh put a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know… I feel… it’s Link...” Stevie’s face grew pale. 

“Stevie? What? Stevie??” Rhett was screaming.

“Rhett… I… I think it’s too late…”

“No!” Rhett roared and flipped the table. Stevie scrambled away. “He doesn’t know! I never said it!!”

“Rhett...”

“I never told him, Stevie!! He can’t die.. he thinks.. he thinks…” Rhett collapsed to the ground, gasping and sobbing. 

Stevie approached him slowly and set her hand on his shaking back, “What doesn’t he know, Rhett?” 

Between sobs he somehow managed to say,

“How much I love him.” He cried to the sky, “God, I love him so much. I should’ve gone with him the moment he was fired. Why did I hesitate for even one fucking second? I’m so stupid. I’m so so stupid.” He began striking the hard dirt ground as if it caused him this misery, his knuckles busting and bleeding.

“Rhett. Rhett. This isn't helping Link. We have to find him. Soon.” Josh wrestled the hysterical man to his feet. “Come on, we’ll form search parties.” 

Rhett fled into the night, entrusting Josh and Stevie to handle the organization. He couldn’t stay still one more second. Hours passed as he scoured the streets calling out for his love. His back ached, his knuckles continued to bleed, his feet were screaming in pain.

He walked into another alleyway when his knees gave out. He wept and wailed. 

_ This can’t be it. It can’t be.  _

“Link… please god… let me find him…”

“Rhett?” A voice sounded from the darkest corner of the alleyway. 

“Link! Jesus god! Link!” Rhett threw his body forward and ran to him.

“Rhett.” His voice was so weak, Rhett was surprised he could even hear it. 

“Yes! Yes baby, it’s me. I’m here.” He hoisted him as if he weighed nothing. Link groaned. He was bleeding out of his mouth and ears. His eyes nearly swollen shut. But he still managed to examine the arms holding him. 

“Your hands… what...?”

“I’m fine.”

“Bleeding... need to take care…” he started breathing heavy, putting real effort into putting the air in and out of his lungs, a few words seeming to wind him. “... need to take care of your hands-”

“Shhh… stop talking baby. Save your breath. Just stay awake, ok?” 

He nodded, but croaked, “Rhett… if I die, I-“

“No. Stop. Stop Link. You are going to be fine.” Tears streamed down his cheeks and he tried to remember where Stevie said to bring him if he found him. All the streets looked the same after hours of searching.

“Wouldn’t say that.. f’you saw how hard….they hit me, Rhett. They…” Links body went limp as he passed out.

“No, no, no, no. Link, wake up! Link, baby, stay awake…” he lifted Link to adjust his hold when his back gave out and they collapsed in a pile in the middle of the street. 

Rhett roared in pain. He couldn’t move, his body forcing him into submission, pushed past its breaking point. The searing pain hit very nerve ending in his body and then became numbing. He tried to move his arm to hold his love but the shooting pain wouldn’t allow it. 

_ What a cruel way to die _ … he thought. He couldn’t even hold the man he loved…

And then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re here! The end of Freaks and Geeks.   
I’ve loved writing this story so much, it’s led me to a few new Rhinky friendships and I’m sad to see it go. I posted the first chapter of a short 5 chapter fic today with the same posting schedule called “That cool?”. And then the week after I think I have a one shot that’ll be ready BUT THEN ITS KINKTOBER!
> 
> So get ready to get positively sick of my writing. ❤️❤️❤️

It was bright. 

It was warm.

Rhett heard soothing voices and sounds. 

Stevie.

Pain. 

Why couldn’t he move? 

He opened his eyes, a familiar sight; the top of a tent… 

_ Why am I in a tent? Where was I going?  _

It was the nurses tent. Rhett had found Link and collapsed…

“Link!!” Rhett sucked in big breaths and swung his arms in an effort to stand. Stevie’s small hands held him down. 

“Rhett, stop. He’s fine. Link is fine. He’s ok. We found him in time.”

“Where is he??” Rhett was hyperventilating and his eyes darted to every corner of the tent.

“He… he’s hurt, bad. But he’ll live.”

“Where is he??” 

“They’re putting his arm in a cast.”

“Jesus.”

“They think his ribs are broken, too. And he has a lot of bleeding… but he’s ok. He’s alive.” Rhett cried openly, he wasn’t sure why. Relief? Fear? Guilt? 

“I need to see him.”

“I know.” Stevie replied. “Soon.” She put her small hand on his shoulder. Rhett’s eyes filled with tears. He looked up quickly, wanting to know the whereabouts of another loved one,

“Barbara? She safe?”

“Chase is taking care of her.” 

Rhett nodded. He then tensed and his eyes clouded as he inquired, “The Ringmaster?” 

Stevie’s voice was gravely serious, “Very dead.”

“Am I… “

“Cops already came and left.”

Rhett’s eyes were wide in shock, “What?? How... what did they-”

“No one claimed to have seen anything or heard anything and the detectives decided that an investigation would be a waste of time.” Rhett thought back to the dozens and dozens of witnesses.

_ They protected me. _

“What does this mean?” Rhett asked.

“Means we’re out of a job.” Harry piped up from the back of the room, smoking a cigarette and flipping a card back and forth in his hand. He let out a big puff of smoke and smiled wide, “And it means no one’s looking for the Ringmaster’s money…”

———

The circus disbanded soon after, the Ringmaster’s money was evenly split amongst the performers with hefty sums also given to the stage hands. Money in hand, the stage hands disappeared, the animals were let loose or adopted by members of the troop, and any goods were taken and distributed. 

The gymnasts went back to Russia and joined the variety of permanent, government funded circuses across the country. Josh took his share of the money and met and married an obscenely wealthy woman and they spent their days traveling, eating exotic food, and spending their vast fortune- having a few kids along the way. 

Even Harry the hockster found some scruples and moved on from petty thievery and prestidigitation, or so he claimed. But if the rumors are to believed, last anyone heard he was still hustling on the streets of Detroit. Stevie opened her own psychic shop on the French Quarter in New Orleans, happy to finally put down roots. 

As for Rhett and Link, they pooled their money and opened a barber shop. Conveniently, a few streets down from Stevie’s place. New Orleans had been good to them. Their business booming with regulars and tourists. Link cut hair and Rhett managed the book keeping, finally revelling in the success of a “legitimate business”. Their relationship was very “in vogue” and not questioned or dismissed by anyone in the progressive town of New Orleans. 

The door chimed and Link called out from the back,

“Sorry, we’re closed, we open at-“ 

“Hey, baby.” Rhett’s deep baritone was music to Link’s ears.

“Hey…” Link bounded up to his love and gave him a deep kiss. He pet his face with love and tenderness,

“What are you doing here? What’s that?” He gestured to the large box in Rhett’s hands. 

“Present. For you.”

Link eyebrows raised and he smiled wide, “For what?”

“Well it’s also kind of for Barbara…”

Link’s face twisted, “For me  _ and _ Barbara?”

“Just open it, Link.”

Link opened the lid of the large box, a sleeping daschund nestled in blankets woke slowly and regarded the blue eyes above him. 

“Rhett!” Link scooped up the sleepy pup and held her close. He cried into her fur. “I love her. Rhett… I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Where’s Barbara?”

“She’s at home, waiting for her new sister.” Link sobbed and clutched his new puppy tight. “Hey, don't cry darlin…” he wiped the tears away and gently asked, “What would you like to name her?”

“Jade. She looks like a Jade.” He sniffed. “Jade, this is Rhett.” He pointed her snout to the tall man. “He’s your other Daddy, and the bravest, most amazing man I’ve ever known.” He whispered into her fur, “We love him very much.”

Rhett took Jade and turned her face towards Link, “Jade this is Link. He is the reason I get up in the morning. He has taken away my pain and replaced it with more love than a person should have. We love him very much, too.”

Link took Jade back into his arms once again and gave her a kiss before settling her back in the box. He tucked the blankets around her and set the box down gently and walked to the front door. 

He spoke over his shoulder to the pup, “Now Jade, I need you to avert your eyes because I’m gonna do things to your Daddy that you really shouldn’t see…”

Link flipped the “closed” sign over and locked the door.

He led Rhett to the back room and pressed the bearded man against the wall and seductively traced his finger down his chest. He lowered to his knees and undid the taller man’s belt. “I’m about to make you the happiest man alive.” 

Rhett stroked the brunette’s face, “Too late, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New work started today is called “That Cool?” 
> 
> You can find it here:   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612612/chapters/48942428


End file.
